Honey Hive Heist REVISED
by Toni The Mink
Summary: Charmy's origins were always a mystery, even to his comrades. However, when Team Hooligan kidnap the little bee to claim a reward, Vector and Espio give chase, only to learn who their friend is once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

"Honey Hive Heist" REVISED

Written by: Toni the Mink

* * *

 **A/N:** This is a rewrite of the original fic with the same title. While a personal favorite of mine (as well as others) it needed some rework...

At the urging of a fanboy of mine, I've finally decided to get around to putting more of a backbone to the story and a history behind it. I also decided to drop a couple fancharacters (in favor of making them original characters to my own novel)

So enjoy! And at the risk of sounding like a n00b writer... DO leave a review! I'd love to know what you think and how to improve.

* * *

 _*bang* *bang* *bang*_

 _"rrrRrrrr…_ Get the door…" Vector sleepily rolled over in his bed and smacked his hand on the figure sleeping in the bed next to his. The figure gave a mighty snore and turned away, falling back to sleep.

 _*bang!* * bang!* *bang!*_

The banging to the front door downstairs was louder and more frantic. Vector groaned. All he wanted was to sleep. He didn't want to deal with clients in the middle of the rainy night. Fortunately, being team leader meant he didn't have to do the tough things. Especially if he had young lackeys to do it for him.

"Rookie, answer the door!"

The rookie in question, laying in a cot on the other side of Vector's bed, stirred slightly. "Why don't _you_ get it..?" he moaned.

"Because I'm the leader and I give the orders," Vector replied, "If ya wanna stay in the Chaotix, kid, you listen to what I tell you. Got it?"

"What am I getting myself into?" the preteen chameleon slowly climbed out of bed and sluggishly made his way down the steps and to the front door of the little cottage that the team was currently occupying.

"Yes?" he yawned as he opened the door to face the potential client. But nobody was there. Only the heavy rainfall and a wail from the infant.

Who in the right mind would play Ding Dong Ditch at two in the morning? And in this downpour? The chameleon wondered this to himself as he shut the door and headed back up the stairs to his awaiting cot.

…

Wait, the wail from an infant?!

The preteen whipped back around and swung the front door wide open, looking down to the stoop. There in a hive-shaped basket laid a little baby honeybee, crying in the heavy rain. Quickly, the chameleon picked up the basket, brought it inside out of the rain, and then looked back outside for any trace of the sender. "Hello?" he cried out, "Anyone there?"

No answer. Judging the time between the last knock and when he had answered the door, the person must have been long gone by now.

The baby was more important at the moment. So he closed the door and turned his attention to the baby bee, picking him up, changing his wet blanket to a warm, dry one, and coddling him. "There there," he soothed, "Don't cry, little one…"

"Espio, what's all the hub-bub down here?" a voice boomed from upstairs. Down came a tired teen crocodile. "How long does it take to answer a door? "Didn't you tell that person to bug off?"

"That's not very good for business, Vector," replied Espio, "Besides, I think we have our very first case. Look!" He turned sideways to show Vector the infant insect in his arms.

"The sleepiness in Vector's eyes went away as they went wide at the sight. "A baby?"

"Someone left him here," said Espio, "I couldn't find anybody."

"What kind of deadbeat, irresponsible parent leaves their baby at some stranger's doorstep?" Vecto growled.

"I don't know," said Espio, "That's why we need to get to the bottom of this, right?"

"Right!" said Vector, glaring down at the wailing baby, "And the sooner the baby. We ain't babysitters for hire, y'know…"

"We can't just leave him to fend for himself, Vector," said Espio, "He's just an infant. We should take care of him until we do find whoever left him on our doorstep."

"The question is, _why_ would they leave him on our doorstep?" Vector rubbed his chin, "I mean, other than because of his loud crying, obviously…"

"Really, Vector," Espio rolled his eyes, "He's just a baby…"

"An' like I said, we ain't babysitters!" Vector snapped, "Now make like a good detective and find some clues!"

Espio sighed, and looked the baby over, opening the blankets and getting a closer look at his orange coverall. "Wait, here's something…" He plucked what looked like a small, bee-shaped golden charm. "I didn't notice this before… It looks like a charm."

"Lemme see!" Vector snatched it from the chameleon's fingers and examined it closely. "Hmmm…"

"Well?"

"It's gold… Maybe we can pawn it!"

" _Vector!_ "

"What?! We clearly need to be paid somehow for this case…"

"It belongs to the baby! And besides, it might be our only clue as to who he is."

"All right, all right, lemme take another look…" Vector took a closer look at the charm. "Well, it's gold… it's the shape of a bee… and… oh wait, here's something! It says 'charmy' on the back."

"Charmy?" asked Espio, "What does that mean? Is it his name?"

"That or the brand of charms it's made of," Vector carefully placed the charm back into the sobbing bee's blanket. "Sheesh, won't that thing stop crying?"

"It's not a thing, it's a baby," Espio said sharply.

"Then make that baby stop crying. The sooner the better," the crocodile headed back up the stairs to his bed, "We've got a long day ahead of us if we're gonna find his folks. Man, I can't stand babies…"

Espio gave a low sigh and cradled the baby some more. "Welcome to the group. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into… Charmy."

* * *

"Princess Vespa!"

The tall, darkly-dressed, female hornet turned with a nasty look on her face. "General Poyse!" she snarled, "I told you it's _Queen_ Vespa! Since Father disowned me, and I now rule over Honey Hive, I am rightfully a queen!"

The tall male hornet bent down to a knee and bowed. "Forgive me, my queen… I forgot."

Vespa huffed. "What do you want, anyway?"

"I have returned with good news," Poyse raised his head, "I promised I wouldn't come back empty-handed, and I have kept my word." He snapped his fingers, and in response, another male hornet, this one much larger and "rounder" per say, marched in, holding a smaller, female honeybee by her arms, and tossed her to the ground.

"Easy on her, Luctua!" Poyse snapped, "You don't want to shatter her before the queen gets the chance."

"But she's so fun to toss around like a defenseless little puppy," Luctua protested.

Poyse bared his teeth. "You fat, lard of-"

"Enough!" Vespa shouted, "Luctua can treat her however he wants. She is not worthy of care."

Luctua grinned maliciously at Poyse, who glared in response.

Vespa wickedly strutted up to the downed bee. "Well, well," she sneered, "If it isn't Queen Bea herself."

The bee glanced up in shock. "Vespa!"

"Why did you even bother running?" Vespa said, "The hornets have taken over Honey Hive and enslaved your people. I know rule over your castle. You have nothing left."

Bea shuddered, but gave an angry glower. "I still have my family… My husband will save me."

Vespa burst into laughter. "Your precious king is not coming for you anytime soon."

"He will!" Bea cried, "You wait and see!"

"It will be quite the thing to see then," Vespa licked her lips, "Because you may not be aware of this, but your husband is dead."

Bea's eyes widened. "What..?"

"I tried to spare him, really I did," said Vespa, "I offered him a chance to live by becoming MY king. But alas, he would not. His love for you was too strong. And he said he'd rather die than betray you." The hornet queen shrugged, "So I pushed him off to my father's vizer." She gave Bea a sadistic glare, "He ordered the king murdered by axe, daggers, and then thrown in front of a exploding train. Doesn't that such sound entertaining?

Bea's whole body shook, as her eyes fell to the ground. "No…" she hucked.

"I disagree," Vespa shrugged, "It sounds lovely after he shot me down. But now you realize your colony belongs to me." She stooped over the bee queen, "Step down and give me your crown."

Bea shuddered harder. "… Never…"

"I said step down!"

"No!"

Vespa slapped her hand across Bea's cheek. "The next hit will string much worse!" she hissed, "Step down or else! You have nothing left after all."

"I still have my pride…" Bea muttered, "And my duty to stand up for my colony…"

From under Vespa's dress, a long, sharp stinger protruded. On the tip, a small, green substance. "Are you willing to die for them, Bea?"

Bea closed her eyes, still shaking. "Yes… You can kill me, but my son lives on!"

Vespa raised her eyebrows. "Son…? You mean…" She whipped around to the hornet general . "Poyse! I ordered you to chase them both down!"

Poyse stepped back defensively. "My orders were to track down the queen bee!" he said, "There was no mention of a child!"

"You idiot!" the hornet queen spat, "The child was traveling with the queen! When I said chase the queen, you should assume I meant the queen AND her baby!"

"With all due respect, I am not a mind reader," said Poyse.

"You'd need a mind to that," mumbled Luctua.

Poyse snapped his head over at the fat hornet. "Shut your mouth, lardass! Don't forget I am your commanding general!"

"And I am the queen, so SHUT IT! Both of you!" Vespa hissed, then turning her attention to queen bee, "Where's the boy?!"

"I'll never tell…" Bea said softly.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Vespa screeched.

"I gave him away to save him!" Bea cried.

Poyse grabbed the hilt of his sword, preparing to slide it out of its sheath. "Perhaps I can convince this woman to speak."

"No," Vespa held out her hand, "You leave her to me. She'll spill eventually." She gave a wicked smirk, "I have my ways."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then she's in for a world of hurt," Vespa chuckled, "But let's play it safe. Gather a troop of soldiers and hunt down that baby. I don't care how long it takes, find him, and bring him back so that I may destroy him."

Poyse bowed once more and stepped out of the room. "Come along, Luctua…"

Luctua frowned. "Aw, but I want to see what Vespa does!"

"You'll have your own chance," Vespa smirked, "Now leave us be."

Luctua bowed and reluctantly left himself. Now that they were alone, Vespa turned and glared viciously at Bea. "I've been wanting to do all sorts of harm to you for the longest time," she mused, "Now's my chance..!"

* * *

All official Sonic characters (c) SEGA, Sonic Team

Queen Bea, Queen Vespa, General Poyse (c) Toni the Mink

Luctua (c) Jerichards2


	2. Chapter 2

_Remember about six years ago? During that dark, stormy night? Y'know, that baby we took in? It was our very first case…_

 _We never did solve it, did we? Those deadbeat parents got away scot clean, and all we got out of it was a poop factory._

 _Y'might say not bein' able to solve yer first case ain't a very good start for a team o' detectives. 'Specially when yer members tend to come and go like rebel teens (which, actually, most of us were…)_

 _In the end, it became just the three of us. Y'might even say things went downhill since getting' out first case._

 _I wouldn't. Wouldn't trade my team for all the money in the world._

 _In fact, ya ask me, I think the best thing ever came from never solvin' that case…_

* * *

"CHARMY!" The large crocodile's bellow could be heard for miles. It was enough to shudder the ground around the Chaotix Detective Agency household.

Espio sighed. His meditation was once again disrupted by his teammates' shenanigans. Vector, the large crocodile who had bellowed, was chasing a small bee from one side of the house to the other. The bee was shaking what looked to be a canister in his hands.

"CoffeecoffeecoffeecoffeeCOFFEE!" Charmy chirped a mile a minute

"Give me back that coffee canister!" Vector shouted as he continued to give chase.

Espio groaned. "I told you letting him taste it was a bad idea."

"I didn't think he'd actually like it!" Vector protested.

"COFFEEEE!" Charmy did flips in the air, just out of Vector's reach.

"Dammit, Charmy get down here!"

"No, you'll take away my coffee!" Charmy chimed, "I've got a big buzz going on here!"

Vector leapt forward in an attempt to snag Charmy out of the air, but Charmy did a quick 180.

*CRASH!*

And Vector ended up crashing full force into the wall, leaving a deep imprint. Espio cringed. "That's going to leave a mark."

"Yeah!" Charmy laughed, fluttering backwards while shaking the coffee carafe. "That poor wall. Bwaahahahhaha!"

BUMP!

Not watching where he was going, Charmy crashed into the trophy shelf mounted on the wall. The solitary trophy on top tipped over and smashed to the floor in hundreds of little pieces.

Vector peeled himself from the wall and glanced over in shock. Charmy held a hand to his mouth. "Ooops…"

Vector slowly made his way to the broken mess, staring down heartbroken at the glass pieces that spread all over the floor. "Charmy…" His fists tightened, "Do you know what that was that you just broke?"

Charmy scratched at his head. "A really cheap glass ornament?"

"THAT, Charmy, was our Acknowledgement of Appreciation Award after we solved the case of the missing million dollar trophies! It wasn't much of a payment, but it was the only award we'd ever receive! It made us look like really good detectives!"

"But Vector, we ARE good detectives! We know we're good, right?"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Vector screamed, "The point was someone ELSE acknowledged it! And that trophy told clients that we were real professionals and GOOD ones at that!"

Espio stood up, holding out his hands. "Vector, please calm down," he said, "Charmy didn't mean to-"

"He NEVER means to do ANYTHING and yet he does it!" Vector grabbed at his scales, "This kid's been nothin' but trouble the day he got dumped on our doorstep and peed in my eye when I tried to change his nasty diaper!"

Charmy pouted. "Vector…"

"I don't wanna hear it, Charmy!" the crocodile snapped, "You're a real pain in the ass, y'know that?!"

"But Vector-"

"I can see why your parents wanted to abandon you. You probably drove THEM nuts too!"

Espio narrowed his eyes, "Vector, that's enough!"

"Enough? ENOUGH?!" Vector cried, snatched the coffee canister from Charmy's hands and waving it at Espio in fury, "The only thing I've had enough of is Charmy's hijinxes! If I have to deal with another one o' his antics again, I'll-"

Espio cut him off by swiping the canister from him. "Vector, go cool off. _Now!"_

Vector growled and stomped off out of out of the room, grumbling under his breath about who was supposed to give orders, and slammed the door shut loudly behind him.

Espio gave a low sigh and turned to Charmy, who sulked over to the window sill and plopped on the cushion on top of it. He made his way over to the little bee. "Charmy, are you okay?"

"I didn't mean to make him mad," Charmy mewed, "I only wanted to have a little fun…"

"I know," said Espio, "Sometimes you get a little carried away however. Still, that didn't excuse Vector's outburst."

Charmy wringed his hands anxiously. "You don't think he hates me now, does he?"

"Of course not," said Espio, taking a seat next to him, "You know Vector. He gets passionate about the littlest thing. Give him time to get over his temper tantrum and this will all blow over."

Charmy sighed and gazed out the window. "Until I do something else that'll annoy him…"

"Well, maybe we can work on how not to do that."

"I guesso…" said Charmy, "But then that wouldn't be me, would it?"

Espio gave a faint smile. "No, I suppose it wouldn't."

Charmy's eyes dipped solemnly downward. Espio could tell something else was bothering him. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Espio… Is Vector right? Am I so annoying that I drove my parents to give me away?"

"Don't be silly," said Espio, "You were just an infant. What could you have possibly done."

"I could've peed in dad's eye like I did Vector's," Charmy responded.

Espio chuckled at this. "That wouldn't justify giving you away," he said, "We don't know why you were placed on our doorstep that night. We were never able to find your parents."

"'Cause they didn't want to be found…"

"Now Charmy, I doubt that. We were young detectives just starting out. We barely had a clue how to find clues… except for your charm which became your namesake."

Charmy looked down at the bee-shaped charm pinned on his orange jacket. He unpinned it and examined it closely. On the back, the word "CHARMY" was still engraved.

"What do you think of it, Charmy?" asked Espio, "You were always better with clues than we were."

The young bee gave a small shrug. "I dunno… Maybe it IS my name. What else could it be?"

"Do you have any thoughts?"

"Maybe…" Charmy smiled, "Maybe it was a gift from my momma. Yeah! And this bee is the royal sign for my family!"

Espio raised an eyebrow, "Royal?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Charmy jumped up, "I think my momma was a queen bee! And I came from a far away kingdom!"

The chameleon shook his head with a smile. "That's a potential guess, I suppose," he said, then put his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Charmy, one day we will find out who your parents are and where you come from. I promise. Until then, you will always be considered a detective for Team Chaotix."

"Thanks Espio…" Charmy's eyes suddenly began to droop, "Boy, am I tired…"

"The caffeine rush must be passing through your system," said Espio.

"Really? I guess I better drink some more coff-" Charmy didn't even finish his sentence before he plopped over and went sound asleep.

* * *

Just outside, a young jerboa approached the house of the detective agency. His whole body shook nervously as he held up a photo and looked at it once more. The photo was of two bees, one an adult female, and the other an infant. He looked back up at the house. He heard these guys were supposed to be the greatest detectives in the land. They had even won an award once. The jerboa wasn't sure if it was all true or not, but those hornet clients were after this infant for six years. Even his mentor couldn't fathom his whereabouts, and he was a skilled ninja. If anybody could find this baby bee, it had to be the best detectives ever. Even if they turned out to be fakes, it still wouldn't hurt to try. The jerboa figured the queen wouldn't mind dishing out the money for their search…

…as long as she didn't know about it.

Well, here goes nothing.

* * *

Espio was sweeping up the broken trophy pieces when Vector strolled back into the room. "All right, where's Charmy?" he asked.

"Taking a nap," Espio responded, "Sleeping off the caffeine rush. Why? Do you plan to apologize?"

"Hey, HE broke my trophy, remember?" Vector sneered.

"And you lashed out at him," snapped Espio, "You need to apologize."

"I'll apologize when he buys me a new trophy!"

"Vector!"

The crocodile sighed. "Okay, fine, I guess I blew my lid too hard… I'll just wait 'till he wakes up."

-DING-DONG-

Charmy suddenly bolted upright, wide awake. "Doorbell!"

Espio blinked, astonished at how quickly he recovered. Then he glanced over at Vector. "Well, he's awake."

"Not now, Esp," said Vector, rushing to his desk, "We've got clients! And some potential pay!"

"I'll get the door!" Charmy chimed, flying over to the front door.

"And I'll sit at my desk and look professional," said Vector, "Espio, throw away that glass."

"But this glass is your trophy," said Espio.

"Not anymore it ain't," said Vector, "Now get rid of it!"

Espio sighed and did as he was told.

* * *

'Okay, Jumoke, don't be nervous,' the jerboa thought to himself, 'Enigma's counting on you, and so is the rest of the gang. You've got to find that bee. Just tell those detectives you need their help looking for him. That's what detectives do! They help look for things."

But then Jumoke thought of something else. 'What if they ask why? And how do I know him? What if they find out about OUR client? Or worse, what if they find out about us and what WE do?' Jumoke figured he didn't figure this whole thing out…

But it was too late now. The bell was rung and the door was creaking open. Jumoke gulped and straightened himself up. He'll have to play this by ear now…

"Hi!"

The jerboa froze. He was looking at the face of a bee… the bee they were looking for! These guys WERE good! They found him before he could even ask for their help! Assuming, of course, this was the same bee…

Jumoke quickly glanced down at the picture. It has been six years since the baby disappeared, so he WOULD be about six years old now. And it looked a lot like him and everything. Same facial features, same gold eyes, looks a lot like the mother… It's got to be him! Possibly, anyway…

Maybe he'll take him in just to be on the safe side. He took a step forward and raised his hands, ready to grab at-

The door suddenly opened further. Jumoke froze once more.

"Can we help you?"

Standing with the bee now was a dark purple chameleon, wearing all sorts of ninja gear. A NINJA?! Just like Enigma! This bee sure was well protected. In this case, Jumoke may just have to get his mentor for this one…

No, he can't just turn and run now. Enigma wouldn't do that, and neither will he. But even with all this training, he couldn't risk going against a full-fledged ninja. He'd be beaten in no time.

Perhaps they don't suspect anything. He could probably play it cool, make some sort of distraction, and then grab the bee and POOF! Ninja-vanish! He would totally get away with-

"What's goin' on here, boys?"

Behind the bee and the ninja walked up a tall, muscular, and by means VERY frightening looking crocodile. If Jumoke wasn't frozen before, he was a solid popsicle now. "You want somethin', kid?"

"Uh… uh… uhhh…"

The crocodile wasn't looking any friendlier. He glared daggers at Jumoke, and even gave a bit of a snarl. "Look, kid! You want our business or not?"

There was only one way out of this…

"Wrong house!"

Vector slammed the door shut hard. "Damn solicitors…"

* * *

Jumoke ran down the forest path away from the house, as fast as he could. He huffed and puffed, nearly exhausted, but he couldn't let up now!

Not only were those guys lethal, but… the bee! THE BEE! The bee was with them!

He couldn't wait to tell the others…


	3. Chapter 3

It was late at night. Much late. Past everybody's bedtime late. That was the perfect time to break into the house. Even bodyguards and ninjas needed their sleep, and as far as Team Hooligan was concerned, nobody was suspecting a thing. That's why they chose their own ninja, Enigma the Wolverine, to sneak in and get the job done.

Using his stealth and sneaky skills, he was able to quietly break open the lock to the front door and creep inside. His stealthy moves made no noise as he slipped across the room towards the steps, where he assumed everyone was in their bedroom upstairs fast asleep.

He suddenly halted at the sound of a rumbling snore. To his right sat the large crocodile that his little friend Jumoke had mentioned. He was leaning back on his chair, hands behind his head, and his feet propped up on the top of his desk, sound asleep. Some bodyguard… This would be easier than he thought.

Enigma made his way towards the steps and scaled them without a single creak. Man, was he awesome…!

Now that he was upstairs, he had to locate the room of the young bee. There were three doors to choose from. Which one was his? Let's try door number one…

Nope. It was the bathroom.

Door number two?

Completely empty.

Then by process of elimination… He swung open the third door…

And was flabbergasted by the sight of only a cot and a futon. Not a single bee to be found. Where in the world-

"Can I help you find something?"

Enigma's eyes widened, and he spun around to come face to face with what looked like a chameleon, his face completely shrouded in the darkness. "Who are you?!" he cried.

"That's what I'd like to know," the chameleon sneered, "You are foolish to break into the home of three detectives!"

"Impossible!" Enigma shouted, "No one is capable of catching a ninja in the act!"

"No one…" the chameleon narrowed his eyes, "Except _another_ ninja!"

Enigma furrowed his brow. So this is the other ninja that was mentioned. Well in that case…

He kicked his leg out, but the chameleon was quick and hopped away, and then threw a punch. Enigma dodged to the side and rammed into the chameleon and threw him over his shoulder. His opponent was quick to flip around and land nimbly on his feet. Enigma charged towards him once more, only to have his arm grabbed, and flipped over the stair railing and down the steps. The wolverine took a tumble, but managed to right himself up, and looked up in time to see the chameleon hop after him, aiming his foot for a kick. He ducked, and the chameleon soared over his head and skidded to a halt on the other side.

"Hmmm… rmph… Keep it down, will ya? I'm tryin' to sleep here," the crocodile at the desk mumbled, never once opening his eyes.

"Vector, wake up!" the chameleon shouted, "We've got a burglar!"

"Tell 'im to come back in the morning…"

"God dammit, Vector..!" The chameleon grunted, as he found himself blocking blows from his ninja opponent. The two exchanged punches, kicks, and blows, until they ended up locking hands and pushing against each other. "Tell me why you're here!"

"That is none of your concern," Enigma hissed.

"If you break into our home, it becomes our concern!"

"You will have to beat the information out of me, which I will not allow you to do!"

"We'll see about that!"

The lights suddenly flicked on. Vector stood at the light switch with a tired and peeved look. "I said keep it down!" he shouted, and then blinked at the stranger holding onto the chameleon. "Who the heck are you?"

The chameleon glanced back over at his opponent, who in turn got a better look at who he was fighting as well.

"Espio?"

"Enigma?"

"Well, isn't this a coincidence," Enigma murmured.

"Enigma, why are you here? Why did you break into our home?" asked Espio.

"Like I said, it's none of your concern. Now step down!"

Espio tightened his grip on Enigma's hands. "We may be acquaintances, but that does not give you the right to burglarize our home! If you leave now, we'll forget this happened, otherwise I _will_ teach you a lesson!"

"Face it, I've always been a better ninja than you."

"Hardly! I'll show you who's the best!"

The two jumped back and then flung at each other once more, kunais drawn. They clashed weapons and threw punches and kicks as well.

Vector simply just watched, dumbfounded. "Will someone explain what's going on..?"

 _"FLASH BOMB!"_

Out of what seemed like nowhere, a small stick-like object was thrown through the window and exploded, setting off a blinding light. The three shielded their eyes. "Bean!" Enigma shouted, "What are you doing?!"

"It's called a distraction! Ah-DOI!"

POW!

Vector was suddenly socked in the face, and was sent crashing into the wall and slumped to the floor.

"Vector!" Espio cried, "Are you al-"

WHACK!

Having been distracted, Espio was struck in the back of the head by Enigma's fists, and he too fell to the ground. The wolverine sneered. "Told you I was the better ninja…"

The bright light dimmed down, and Enigma could finally get a better look at his teammates, a green feathered duck and a yellow furred polar bear, both wearing shades to protect their eyes. "Nice job, you guys."

Bean, the duck, adjusted his shades. "It looks like the rules just been screwed…" Bark, the polar bear, sighed in response.

"Enough games," said Enigma, "Spread out and find the bee before these two wake up. Don't bother going upstairs, I was just up there and didn't find a thing."

Nodding, the other two removed their shades and looked around. Enigma started with the kitchen area, while Bark opened the closet door and then peaked behind the couch. Bean went so far as to peak under the rug, which sparked a cocked-eye look from Bark. "What?" Bean asked, "He could be hiding anywhere!"

Bark rolled his eyes and pointed harshly down the hallway. Bean sighed and made his way down. "Okay, okay, I'll look down there…. Sheesh, you're such a bossy-pants."

As Bean disappeared down the hallway, Bark surveyed the living room once more, carefully stepping over the unconscious Vector and Espio and peering around the desk. Couldn't find anything underneath…

"What'cha looking for?"

Bark glanced up, and gasped. The top drawer had opened up, and there sat the little bee they were looking for, staring back at him curiously. What was he doing in the drawer?! Not important, he finally found him!

He opened his mouth to shout for his teammates… but alas, he was mute.

Charmy blinked, confused. "What's wrong with you? Can't you talk?"

Growling, the polar bear went to grab Charmy, but the bee took to the air in a flash. "Hey, take it easy," he said, "If you need to look for something, come back in the morning." He pointed at Vector and Espio, still unconscious on the ground. "Can't you see my team's asleep?"

Bark raced over and grabbed for Charmy again, but he easily evaded. "Oh, I get it!" the bee chimed, "You want to play! Okay! TAG your it!"

He stung the top of Bark's head, in the process getting the bear's togue stuck on his stinger. Bark seethed loudly, then grabbed for Charmy again. "I got your haaat! I've got your hat!" Charmy waved the red togue in the air.

Bark raced around the living room, chasing Charmy all over. "Finder's keeper's, loser's weeper's!" Charmy chimed, before suddenly slamming into someone's chest. He looked up to see Enigma standing over him with a snarl. Unfamiliar with this face (and a rather creepy looking one), Charmy found himself backing up, and into the massive gloves of Bark.

"Good job, Bark," said Enigma, "I'll grab Bean, and you bring the bee out to Nack."

Just as the wolverine turned, he was suddenly socked in the face.

"It is rather cowardly to attack someone from behind," sneered Espio, "What happened to your honor?"

Bark stepped forward to help Enigma, only to be grabbed behind by his collar and thrown to the floor by a crocodile. "Don't you know bad guys don't have honor?" said Vector, as Charmy was able to escape from Bark's grasp.

Enigma jumped at Charmy, but was tackled by Espio, and the two engaged in battle once more. Bark rolled back onto his feet, and suddenly came face to face with Vector. "Whattya want with Charmy?" he demanded.

Bark narrowed his eyes in response.

"Well? Y'gonna answer me?"

"He doesn't talk," Enigma responded, still in grips with Espio.

"Then YOU tell us!" Espio spat.

"I told you, that is classified information."

Bark grabbed Vector and tried to throw him aside, but the croc held his place, matching his strength as he held onto Bark's arm, keeping himself from getting thrown. "Charmy, get out of here! Now!"

"Aww, but I don't want to miss out on the fun!"

"Do what I say!"

"You always leave me out of everything!"

"This ain't the time to argue! NOW GO!"

" _HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, NEGA-FIENDS!"_

Everyone froze and looked over at the hallway, where Bean stood… with a purple grenade in hand. Vector quickly let go of Bark and held up his hands. "Whoa, hold on there, lil' guy," he said, "Don't go doin' anything crazy now…"

"Crazy? Me?" Bean grinned, "Now what makes you think I'm going to do something crazy? All I'm gonna do is just pull this here pin.."

"NO, DON'T!" Vector and Espio cried.

But it was too late. The duck pulled the pin and threw the grenade in the middle of the room. Bark pulled his scarf over his mouth while Enigma pulled out a handkerchief from his utility belt. Meanwhile, Vector grabbed Charmy, pulled him to the ground, and hovered over him as Espio snatched the grenade and reared back, ready to throw it out the window.

*BAM!*

The grenade didn't explode, but rather burst open, and a purple gas quickly covered the room. The chameleon dropped his arm and wobbled around. "No…" he muttered, "Sleeping gas…"

Vector toppled over next to Charmy. "Nighty nighty…" he muttered.

Charmy gave a big yawn. "So sleepy… need coffee…" he murmured before falling asleep.

Bark and Enigma knew Bean too well to know just what grenade he had and were well prepared. Bark had his mouth covered with his scarf, and Enigma with a handkerchief. Bean was already immune to his own obnoxious fumes so the gas had no affect on him.

Bark picked up Charmy and the group left the house to meet a weasel, waiting outside, leaning against his hoverbike, along with the young jerboa, Jumoke.

"About time," Nack muttered, "What took you so long?"

"This bee was well protected," Enigma responded, "We had to deal with his teammates before we could finally get a hold of him."

"I see," Nack tipped his hat, "You _did_ take care of them, did you?"

"Bean knocked them out with his gas-grenade."

"But are they 'taken care of'?" Nack narrowed his eyes.

" _Psssst,"_ said Bean, "I think he means if you killed them.

Enigma took a deep breath. "I… thought I forgot something."

Nack shook his head. "Idiot," he muttered, "Guess I gotta do everything myself." He stepped forward, but Enigma quickly stepped in his way. "Move it!" he ordered, "Don't you know anybody's capable of singing like canaries? We leave them alive, our mission's as good as failed."

"I understand," said Enigma, "Which is why I should do the job. After all, I'm supposed to be the ninja assassin, right?"

"Enigma..?" Jumoke spoke.

"Stay put," said Enigma, "This could get ugly."

"Make it quick," Nack grumbled.

Enigma nodded, and stepped back in. Bark, meanwhile, rummaged through the Marvelous Queen's back compartment box, pulled out a rope, and wrapped it around Charmy's unconscious body. "Put him in the box," Nack ordered.

Bark did as told. Soon after, Enigma came out of the front door. "It's done."

"You sure?" asked Nack.

"Care to take a look?"

"Nah, I trust you… sort of," Nack took a look over to Bean. "Finish the job."

Enigma stepped back. "What do you mean?"

"Relax, it's just for precaution measures," said Nack, "We don't want _anything_ tracing back to us, now do we?"

Enigma gave Nack a cold stare... before turning away. "If you must."

Nack turned back to Bean. "Do it."

"Roger wilco, Billy!" Bean snapped his fingers, and a lit bomb materialized in his hand. He reared back and gave it a good throw, crashing through the window.

"Let's hit it!" Nack shouted, "Hurry!"

The Hooligans boarded onto the Marvelous Queen and her cockpits, and peeled away as fast as they could, as the Chaotix Detective Agency exploded to pieces behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

Come morning, there was nothing left of the Chaotix Detective Agency's house and headquarters, save for some burnt wood and rubble. Not a single sign of life was spotted…

Until the area where the storm cellar was shifted slightly, as if someone was trapped underneath. The rubble was pushed up more and more, until they were blasted apart by Vector's punch. He cleared the area of debris and climbed out of the storm cellar doors, Espio not far behind.

Vector surveyed the damage. Everything was gone… the computer, the case files, the television… everything important.

But there was something even more important to him that wasn't there.

"Charmy?" he called out, "Charmyyyy!"

"Doesn't look like he's here," said Espio, looking around himself, "Those mercenaries were clearly intent on taking him with them. I doubt they'd just leave him here for dead."

"They better not have," Vector growled, "'Cause if anything happens to Charmy…" He finished that sentence with a punch into his palm.

Espio glanced down the forest path that had once led to their home, before it was blown to pieces. "What do we do now, Vector?" he asked, "It's late morning. Those mercenaries have a long head start against us."

"What do you mean what do we do?" Vector snarled, "We track 'em and get Charmy back, that's what we do!"

"Any ideas how though?"

"We're detectives! We'll figure it out. Now come on, time's a'wastin!"

The two reptiles raced down the forest path together. "Any ideas where to start?" asked Espio as they ran down the dirt path.

Vector thought hard about that. "Well, all we've got is the faces of them hooligans," he responded, "Hey, wait a minute! Esp, didn't you know one of 'em?"

Espio thought back. "That's right..! Enigma the Wolverine… He and I went to ninja academy together," he said, "From what I recall, Enigma has had a hard life growing up. His home village was destroyed by a mysterious enemy when he was just a child. His family and friends were killed. The only person he was able to save was a friend of his younger brother's, a jerboa, who's name escapes me…

"It wasn't long before Enigma and the young jerboa were found by the brother of my sensei, Yakissoba Ryu. His name was Shumai Ryu, and he took Enigma and the jerboa child in as his own students, with Enigma being his prized pupil. However, tragedy struck once more, as a rival clan attacked the academy. Many were killed, including Master Shumai.

"From there on, Enigma and his jerboa friend disappeared, and I haven't heard from him up until now. I don't even know if that jerboa is still with him. What baffles me is why would he stoop to the level of evil that has plagued his life for so long? And if that jerboa is still with him, why would he continue to do it with a younger brother figure in his life? How could he abandon his honor?"

Vector shrugged. "Maybe his life felt so screwed up, he thought society owed him a favor?"

Espio shook his head. "I refuse to believe a ninja who took up the code of honor willingly abandons it. Think about it, Vector, how else did we end up in the basement, the safest place in the house should it explode like it did? Clearly Enigma must of thrown us down there so we'd survive."

"Whether he did or not, he helped those other jerks kidnap Charmy!" Vector snapped, "Until I see for myself he's a changed guy, he ain't gettin' off scott free! An' right now, he's our only lead to findin' out where Charmy was taken'!"

"You're right, Vector," said Espio, "So what's our next move?"

"We find out more on this Enigma guy and find out who he's in cahoots with!" Vector pointed forward, "To the library!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Marvelous Queen raced down a lone road at top speed. Nack was driving, with Bark in one sidecar, Enigma and Jumoke sharing the other, and Bean sitting behind Nack.

Charmy was still tied up, stuffed in the back compartment. Ever since he regained consciousness, he spent an endless amount of time kicking from inside, trying to free himself. He screamed to be released, demanded to be let out, and made all sorts of commotion. After hours of being ignored, Charmy gave up… and decided to mindlessly jabber to himself, before eventually segueing to annoying traveling songs.

"There was a farmer, had a dog, and Bingo was his name-oh!"

Bean clapped four times before shouting "O!" and repeated the process three times, before he and Charmy sang, "AND BINGO WAS HIS NAME-OH!"

"Will you shut up already!" Nack shouted, "You're driving me nuts!"

"I'm driving you nuts, and you're driving the Marvelous Queen hard!" Bean grinned.

Nack grit his teeth hard. Morons… he was working with a bunch of morons!

"Can I come out now?" Charmy's voice rang from the back compartment.

"No!" Nack snarled.

Jumoke looked over at Nack. "It's got to be uncomfortable in there," he said, "Maybe we could let him out to breathe for a minute."

"Don't get soft on me now, kid!" Nack snapped, "You're not going to make it far as a Hooligan if you start showing compassion."

Jumoke sunk in his seat. ' _I never wanted to be one in the beginning…'_

"Won't be much longer," said Bean, "Come on, let's sing the bologna song. From the top!"

"Okay!" Charmy chimed, "My bologna has a first name, it's O-S-C-A-R!"

"THAT DOES IT!" Nack veered off the road and slammed on the brakes. The force threw Bean off, and the duck crashed head first into the trunk of a tree. The weasel, meanwhile, jumped off the bike, stomped to the back, and opened the back compartment. Once open, Charmy sprang out like a spring.

"Freedom!"

*PLOP*

With his whole body tied up, the little bee was unable to fly and fell straight to the ground. Nack wasted no time pulling a crowbar out of the back compartment.

"Nack, what are you doing?!" Jumoke cried.

"I'm shutting this little turd up once and for all!" snapped Nack, "We were told to bring him back, but not necessarily in one peace!"

"Nack, don't!" Jumoke shouted.

Nack ignored him as he raised the crowbar in the air, aimed for Charmy who was trying to crawl away like an inchworm. Before he could be smashed, the crow bar was struck by a shuriken, striking him out of his hand. Nack twisted his head towards Enigma. "Why'd you do that?!" he snarled.

Jumoke jumped up, "He's just a kid!" he cried, "He doesn't deserve that."

"I was talking to Enigma," Nack droned.

Jumoke looked up at the wolverine, who narrowed his eyes. "Kill him, and we lose our bounty," he merely responded. Jumoke frowned at this.

Nack took a deep breath. "Okay, you're right. Thanks for reminding me."

Bark, who was busy pulling Bean out of the tree, snapped his fingers, grabbing the others' attention, and pointed in the distance. Nack snatched Charmy up by the back of his ropes and stepped over to see. "Hm, you're right, Bark," he said, "Not much farther. We'll be rid of this brat soon enough, and nab our biggest reward yet."

Charmy took a look himself. In the far distance were the mountains, and he could barely make out what looked like a beehive nestled between the mountains. "Ooooo," he said, "What's that place?"

"That, my little friend, is Honey Hive Colony," Nack responded, "Your home, sweet home."

Charmy blinked. "My home..?"

Unfortunately, that was all Charmy was told before he was shoved back into the compartment box.

* * *

After a long trip on foot, Vector and Espio finally made it to town, and to the public library. Espio sat a computer, digging through archives of news headlines. He typed in the search box " **Enigma Wolverine."** Only a few articles popped up, most of them mentioning a village that was destroyed, and something from Dragon Island.

"Nothing about Enigma's involvement with those mercenaries," said Espio.

Vector narrowed his eyes. "The only thing we've got to go on are those other guys, that green duck and yellow polar bear…" He snapped his fingers, "I got it! Type in green duck and yellow polar bear."

"Okaaay…" Espio muttered as he did as was told.

The first thing to come up was an image of Plucky Duck.

"That didn't work," said Espio.

"Keep scrolling…" Vector murmured.

Espio looked further through the results, until he came across an article. "Here's something," he said, "It's fairly recent, about a month ago." He read it out loud, "Station Square… A security guard was badly wounded during a heist at the First Union Bank he was patrolling that night. The guard was wounded by what looked like several ancient artifacts such an kunai knives and shuriken stars, but could not identify his assailant. Police could not narrow down suspects, but were able to obtain from security footage a picture of what looked like a green duck smiling and giving the peace sign to the camera while a yellow polar was pulling him out of shot…"

"That's them!" Vector pointed as Espio pulled up the image in question.

"While police could not confirm, they have reason to believe Team Hooligan, run by Nack the Weasel, AKA Fang the Sniper, was behind the robbery," Espio continued.

"Nack the Weasel?!" shouted Vector.

"You know him?" asked Espio.

"I know _of_ him," Vector responded, "Didn't think he started a team of his own. Guess he wanted to expand."

"Who is he, Vector?"

Vector headed out of the door, waving Espio to follow. "C'mon," he said, "I'll explain on the way to Station Square… AND to Easy Eddy's


	5. Chapter 5

"Honey Hive Heist" REVISED  
Written by: Toni-the-Mink

All official Sonic characters (c) SEGA

* * *

 **A/N:** There will be some Archie characters appearing, despite this fic taking place in the SEGA/Sonic X verse...

And may I just say not a single one of them belongs to that coot Ken Penders. :P

Lady-Sticks - To answer your question, Charmy is a prince in both the Archie and Fleetway comics, each to different mothers and different bee colonies. This is MY take on how Charmy would be one in the SEGAverse or Sonic X verse (if you just take out Thorndyke ;)

* * *

So who was Nack the Weasel anyway?

Vector explained on the bus ride to Station Square everything he knew. Nack, also known as 'Fang the Sniper' in some places, was a notorious bounty hunter and mercenary, often considered armed and dangerous. He used to work alone, but after some additional research, the detectives learned that Nack had gathered some partners and formed a team of his own: Team Hooligan, consisting of runaways and other mercenaries.

Nack was usually on the go, but Vector remembered hearing that his last whereabouts were in Station Square. More importantly, he knew what his favorite hangout spot was: Easy Eddie's, which was basically a Starbucks for criminals and low-lives.

"How do you know he'll be there for sure?" Espio asked, shortly after he and Vector stepped off the bus and headed down the slum streets.

"I don't," said Vector, "But we ain't got nothin' left to go on. If he ain't there, chances are someone who knows him will be."

After a few more blocks, the two approached a run-down joint, with broken lights that dimmed "Easy Eddie's." The place was not exactly homey. Once the two detectives entered, it was abundantly clear their presence was not a welcomed one. Conversations lowered, if not completely stopped, and intimidating stares bore through their bodies. The two ignored them and went on their way until they could find what they wanted.

Eventually, Vector managed to spot somebody whom he thought might help. He nudged Espio towards a table in the far corner, occupied by a female weasel, wearing a brown tank top, brown fedora hat, and brown boots. Most notable was her big fang on the side of her mouth.

"Nack?" asked Espio.

Vector shook his head. "Nope. His sister, Nic."

The chameleon took a closer look. "You sure it isn't Nack in drag?"

Vector motioned to follow, and they approached the female weasel, whose feet were propped on the table, and her face buried in a newspaper she was holding up. She paid no mind at all to the detectives.

Vector slammed his hand on the table, grabbing her attention. "We need to ask ya a few things, missy."

Nic lowered the paper, and her eyelids. "Whatta ya want?"

"Where's your brother?" Vector growled.

Nic raised her paper once more. "How should I know? Haven't talked to the guy in ages."

The crocodile snatched the newspaper, ripped it out of her grasp, and threw it to the side. "Then find out where he is!" he roared.

The weasel cringed. "Sheesh! What's the big deal?"

"He has a friend of ours, alongside dangerous mercenaries," said Espio, "So you can understand why Vector here is a little impatient."

"Ohhhh, I see," Nic gave a sly, toothy grin, "And I'm yer only hope of finding yer pal alive, huh?"

Vector sneered, "In a way, I guess…"

"Maaaybe I can peek through that personal hideout of his," Nic leaned forward, elbows on the table, fists on her chin, looking child-like as possible. "If you make it worth my while…"

Vector and Espio glanced at other neither, neither agreeing with her terms, but given the situation, nodded and looked back. "How about we don't lock you up for your crimes?"

"What could you possibly have on me?"

Vector straightened up and cleared his throat. "Ahem… Espio?"

"I've got nothing," was Espio's reply.

"What?!" yapped Vector, "You're the one that's good on gettin' the dirt on people!"

"Well pardon me!" Espio yapped back, "But nobody informed me that we would run into Nack the Weasel's female clone."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" shrieked Nic, "I'm nothing like him! We just happen to have similar genes!"

The two glanced back at the weasel, who straightened herself out and sat back in her seat. Espio had only mentioned such a thing once…

They had something on her.

"Listen, Niccy," Vector leaned in, "You help us out, we'll make sure your brother goes down for this."

"Didn't think you were THAT kind of detective," Nic sneered, "I thought you were the kind to just find things, and didn't care about arrests?"

"You scratch my back, and I'll scratch yours…"

Nic raised an eyebrow. "Making a deal with a criminal…" she sighed, "What kind of detective are you anyway?"

"The kind that wants my friend back, safe and sound," said Vector, "You gonna help or not?"

"It's hard to take you seriously," said Nic, "You couldn't find your own butt even with two hands behind your back. Do you even have a detective's license?

"Course I do!" Vector reached into the cuff on his glove and yanked it out, "See?"

Nic glanced down at it. "That's a driver's license…"

Vector looked at it. "Oh, so it is… Hold on…" He put it back and searched around his glove once more, "Ah here we go!" He pulled another card out and flashed it to Nic.

"That's a cereal box top with your name scribbled on it," she sighed, "You even know what the heck you're doing?"

"Hey I read the 'Detectives for Dummies' book! I've got a pretty good idea!"

Espio nudged the croc to the side. "Let me handle this, Vector." He walked up to Nic, leaned in uncomfortably close to her, and peered into her eyes. Nic leaned away as far as she could, disturbed, but Espio's fierce eyes pierced through her own. "I can see through your soul," he murmured, "I know your darkest fears…"

He finally pulled back, "You're used to being the big, tough woman… Your own boss… You don't take orders from anybody. If you're taken in, all that goes away… You're on the bottom chain. You're nothing more than a weak, pathetic little girl."

Nic tried to pull away further. Vector could see her tremble slightly. "You… you don't know…" she stuttered, "You couldn't possibly…"

"Now imagine all that," Espio smirked, "but with your brother in your place."

"This brightened Nic's mood. "Well if ya put it THAT way!" she shot her hand out, "You boys got'cher selves a deal!"

She twisted in her seat and hopped out, leading the way out the door. "Follow me. I know where that wimpy team of his hangs out. Can't guarantee he's there, but I know someone's gonna know what he's up to."

Vector looked down at Espio approvingly. "Nice job, Espio," he said, "What was that? Some ninja mind-reading technique?"

The chameleon shrugged. "Nope. Just a lucky guess."

* * *

The place Nic took them was dank and run down. The perfect place for a gang of criminals to deal business.

"This the place?" asked Vector.

"It ain't Disneyland, that's for sure," Nic retorted as stepped forward. Espio and Vector went to follow, but the weasel held up a hand. "Stay here."

"We're coming with you," said Espio.

Vector added with a fist to his hand. "Yeah, maybe we can provide some persuasion."

"These guys won't act kindly to a bunch o' detectives," said Nic.

"And you're any better?" Espio asked, "Didn't you say you and Nack were estranged?"

"They'll take to me more than they will you. I'll get the information you need."

"We're the detectives, remember?" Vector growled.

"Box tops won't cut it, buddy," Nic smirked and allowed herself in.

Vector and Espio decided to humor her and let her go alone… for about 30 seconds, and then they went in to follow her.

* * *

The interior was just as bad as outside. Nobody knew the meaning of 'housecleaning'. Strewn clothes and trash littered the halls and the rooms.

The living room of the rundown house was filled with more Hooligans, mostly consisting of multi-colored weasels, though several different animals were present. One weasel, Jeff, was playing darts. Another weasel, Karl, played his Xbox as if his life depended on it (his virtual life anyway), and the third, Konor, stuffed his face with pizza.

"Well, well, well…" sang a dog as Nic walked through the doorway, "Look what the trash dragged in."

"Hello, boys…" Nic murmured, swaying her hip and placing a hand on top.

"Hello, deadbeat," snarled Jeff, flipping a dart in the air by his fingers. "What brings you to our humble abode?"

"Maybe you can tell me where Brother-Dearest went off to?"

"Claffisized infamation," Konor responded, his mouth completely filled with pizza to be clearly understood.

"What Konor means to say," said Karl, never taking his eyes off his game, "is none of your beeswax."

"Well, I'm making it my beeswax," sneered Nic.

"Why's that?" asked a lemur, "You make a deal with a detective?"

Nic twitched her nose. "Now THAT'S none of your business."

"Well, we're MAKIN' it out business!" Jeff stepped towards the female weasel, "We gotta home to protect, y'know."

"Please, this palce ain't worth the dirt on my boots."

"Regardless, you ain't welcome home!" Jeff slammed Nic against the wall, and suddenly held a knife under her neck. "Now you go, or you go in pieces."

Nic snarled. "I ain't goin' 'till I get what I want!"

"Whatever ya want," Jeff inched the knife closer to her throat, "Y'ain't gettin' it here."

Nic smirked. "We'll see…"

*KA-POW!*

Right in the pingas. Jeff sank to the floor in agony.

Everybody in the room dropped what they were doing and lunged at Nic, who ducked away, leaving them to crash into the wall. Those who didn't face-place the drywall managed to turn and go after the girl. She kicked one away, but no matter how strong or tough one can claim, one against many is still too much, and Nic found herself dangling from the arms of a gorilla who had snuck up from behind.

Konor cracked his knuckles as he approached Nic. "Ohhh this is gonna be sweet. Too bad Nack had to be away." He reared back his fist, aiming for the gut-

And was suddenly thrown backwards into the wall.

"Coppers!" one of the men cried out.

Vector grinned. "Nope, just detectives."

"I knew it!" the lemur charged at the two reptiles. Espio easily side-stepped and landed his foot square in the lemur's gut.

The gorilla dropped Nic and went for Vector, grabbing him by the hands. The croc struggled a bit, before he was able to kick the gorilla's legs out from under him. Espio ducked a chair thrown at him and hooked another Hooligan in the face. And Nic had no trouble throwing Karl to the floor.

All in all, the three held their own rather easily. Once the brawl was over, they remained standing as everybody else was sprawled on the ground in pain. Nic stretched her arms. "That was a nice stress reliever."

"Yeah," mumbled Espio, "Only who's not unconscious and can answer our questions?"

"The one trying to drag himself out of the room," spoke Vector, eyeing Jeff as he pulled himself across the floor towards the doorway. He didn't get far before the crocodile grabbed him by the shirt collar and pushed him up against the wall. "What does Nack want with Charmy?!"

"Who..?"

"Our bee friend! He and his goons broke into our place and kidnapped him. We wanna know WHY!"

"I'm not sayin' nuttin!" Jeff spat, "You don't scare me!"

Vector gave a low growl. "Look fuzzface, I am NOT in the mood to play any more games! Tell me what Nack's plans are, or else!"

Jeff twitched his nose. "Or else what?"

"Or else I'll EAT YOU!"

Jeff and Nic were taken back. Even Espio had to raise an eyebrow. "Vector..?"

"You.. you wouldn't!" Jeff tembled, eyeing Vector's sharp teeth, "You can't!"

"Watch me!" Vector opened wide and proceeded to stick Jeff inside his mouth.

"No! No, no, nooo!" Jeff cried, "STOP!" Obviously the idea of being food didn't bode well with him, "I'll talk! I'LL TALK!"

Vector pulled him back out, gagging slightly at the bad taste. "Nack the Weasel! His plans! SPILL!"

"Nack was given a job a few days ago by a hornet," Jeff blurted, "I think his name was General Poyse…"

"What does that have to do with Charmy?"

"His hornet army has been looking for the long lost prince of Honey Hive Colony for several years. They hired Nack to track him down."

"Long lost prince?" Vector frowned, "Then you all've got the wrong bee, 'cause Charmy's no prince."

"How do we know that?" said Espio, "We don't know anything about Charmy."

"Didn't I tell you to look into, Esp?" said Vector.

"What do you mean? It was YOUR job to look into it," spat Espio.

"Gimme a break!" Vector argued, "I was busy with all sorts of cases!"

"Cases? WHAT cases?! You spent all the majority of your days napping at your desk. You were too lazy to investigate Charmy's origins."

"I wasn't being lazy! I just-" Vecor paused for a moment, "…I just… if we did find out… I just didn't want to give up Charmy."

"That's not very professional, Vector."

"Well I never saw YOU look into the case EITHER, Espio!"

Espio was caught off by that. He hated to admit it, but Vector brought up a good point. Perhaps his reason was the same…

"Hellooooo!" Nic grabbed their attentions, "Your friend, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Vector turned back to the weasel he held, "Where is this Honey Hive Colony?"

"What's it matter?" Jeff sneered, "You'll never get there in time. Your pal's probably dead by now.:

"WHAT?!"

"General Poyse told us everything… how Queen Vespa of the Hornets overthrew Honey Hive years ago. All she needs for total control is the head of its prince."

Vector slammed Jeff into the wall once more. "Tell us how to get there!"

"Argh..! Head north, towards the mountains… But you'll only be wasting your time."

Vector threw Jeff across the room, his head slamming against the wall and knocking him out. "Let's go, Espio!" he ordered, "We've gotta find this colony and FAST!"

"He's right, y'know," Nic crossed her arms, "It's too far off. Unless your name is Sonic the Hedgehog, you'll never make it there on time to save your friend."

Vector snarled a bit. "Thanks for your help…"

"Hey, my help is still available, y'know," the weasel pulled out a small remote and hit a button. "Come on, let's head outside."

Once they left the run down house, they were greeted by the sight of a long aircraft. "Whoa!" Vector cried, "Is this beauty yours?"

"Yup," Nic beamed with pride, "I call her the 'Bounty-One'. Won it off a trade from an old boyfriend. And she'll get you where you need ten times faster than on foot."

"Not that we don't appreciate the help," said Espio," But why the sudden interest in aiding us?"

"You kidding?!" Nic spat, "You guys owe me my brother behind bars and as somebody's-"

"Okay, okay, we get it!" Vector quickly interrupted, "Let's just hurry!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Honey Hive Heist" REVISED (Chapter 6)  
Written by: Toni-the-Mink  
All Sonic related characters (c) SEGA  
Enigma the Wolverine (c) CountMetal & Toni the Mink  
Jumoke Jumpsand, Queen Bea, Queen Vespa, General Poyse (c) Toni the Mink  
Luctua (c) Jerichards2

-  
 **A/N:** There is a minor part I left in here that wasn't in the original, it may be considered slightly "disturbing"...

You have been warned.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, Team Hooligan had finally reached their destination. Charmy was finally let out of the compartment box, much to the bee's delight as he was tired of being stuffed in a small, dark place with nothing to do but ramble about nonsense, and much to the kidnappers' delight as they were getting sick of having to listen to his rambling… although Bean somewhat missed having an intellectual conversation with him.

"We're here, we're here!" Charmy chimed as Bark carried him by the back of the ropes.

"Finally…" Nack sighed, "The sooner we get rid of this kid, the sooner my nerves can settle."

"Ooooo!" Charmy looked at the giant hive just before them, settled between the mountains, as everyone walked towards the entrance. "It's so beautiful! This is supposed to be my home?"

"You sound pretty excited for a kid whose just been kidnapped," Jumoke said, raising an eyebrow to the bee..

"Oh don't get me wrong, I'm scared to death," Charmy said, while strangly enough sporting a bright smile, "But I just love this place too! I can't wait to see what's inside!""

At this, Nack couldn't help but snicker. "You're not gonna like it."

Charmy looked up, "Huh? Why not? Whattya mean?"

The team remained silent. As they neared the entrance, Charmy got a better look at the mountains, noticing some activity. There were honeybees, just like him! "Heeeey!" he called, "Over here! Look at me! I'm a bee too!" The workerbees glanced up at the sound of the voice and looked around. Charmy wished he could wave at them and grab their attentions, but was taken back when a larger insect slapped them with a whip, and the bees went back to work, chiseling away at the mountain.

Come to think of it, why were they all chained up together? And why are those bigger insects yelling at them and whipping them?

What kind of beehive is this anyway?

* * *

Just as Nack said, Charmy didn't nearly like it as much as he thought. The interior of the hive was nothing like the beauty of its outside. The place was dark, dank, run down, and all around depressing. Décor was torn down and the beeswax was rotted. What kind of bees would let their hive deteriorate like this?

As they passed the hallways, they entered the main hall. There were many hexagonal passageways in the rotting honeycomb walls, leading to many different rooms. In the center was a tall pier with steps that lead to a wide balcony.

All over the room were more honeybees and hornets. The honeybees outnumbered the hornets, though they were much smaller in size, and usually had a big burly hornet hovering over them as they did tedious tasks like scrubbing the floors or cleaning the walls. Each bee had a chain attached.

One honeybee glanced over as the kidnappers were escorted by, and got a good glimpse at Charmy. She gasped and jumped to her feet, but the hornet slapped her back to the ground. "Heeey!" Charmy shouted, "That wasn't very nice! Why are you hornets being so mean to these bees?"

"Shut him up," Nack muttered. In response, Bark took off his hat and stuffed it in Charmy's mouth.

After navigating through more maze-like hallways, they were finally approached by a group of three hornets. Nack stepped forward. "General Poyse?"

"You are correct, good weasel," the hornet in the middle spoke.

Nack grinned. "I'm anything BUT good."

"Let's see if you're good in this sense," Poyse grabbed Charmy from Bark and inspected him. Charmy tried to say hello, but he still had a hat in his mouth. "You sure this is him?"

"He aged six years, but my friend confirmed he is the bee in the photo," said Enigma.

"There's only one person in this hive who can confirm this," Poyse turned and walked down the hallway.

"Hold up!" Nack called, "What about our reward?"

Poyse paused and turned back slightly. "You will receive your reward once it has been confirmed he is indeed the prince, and Queen Vespa has her way with him."

At this, Enigma's head snapped up .

"Until then, you're welcome to stay for the 'show'," Poyse continued, "I hope you enjoy."

The hornet general disappeared down the hall, leaving Team Hooligan to stand behind. Bark walked over to the wall and boredly leaned against it. Bean squatted down and formed a row of bombs. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Bomberman. Would you like a tea party? What's that? Baby bombs? My, have you been busy!"

Nack sighed and paced around. "Damn it. I'd rather have that reward NOW."

Jumoke looked around at his teammates. He never wanted to be a bother (and even then somehow he managed to become on). He looked over to the only person he could trust, who had walked far down the hall, away from the rest, folded his legs underneath, and attempted to meditate.

He approached his wolverine friend. "Enigma," he said, "What… what did that hornet general mean by 'having her way with him'?"

Enigma let out a low sigh. "I'd rather not tell you," he said, "In fact, I'd rather not think about it."

"What's she going to do?"

Enigma glared at Jumoke. "Don't be a fool," he responded, "You know what it means."

Jumoke did know. He just didn't want to believe it, nor that Enigma was okay with it. "Enigma, come on, he's just a kid! A bit annoying, yeah, but you can't kill him!"

"I am not the one killing him," Enigma stated, clamping his eyes shut.

Jumoke tightened his fists. "If you know the queen's going to do something and you don't do anything to stop it, you're just as much a murderer!"

"Shut up!" Enigma suddenly snapped, "I can't help the way things are. They happen for a reason. We're here because we need money to survive. I promise my little brother I'd take care of you."

"At the cost of what, though?"

Enigma narrowed his eyes.

Jumoke didn't let up. "I've always looked up to you, Enigma… You saved me when our village was destroyed. You took me under your wing, and taught me things that Master Shumai taught you. Remember Master Shumai? He was so proud of you and everything you accomplished… What would he think if he learned you became this kind of person?"

Enigma grit his teeth. "Jumoke, don't go there…"

"Our families were murdered… Shumai was murdered… Why are you allowing more murders to happen? Especially if you can stop it?"

"That's enough!" Enigma spat, "No one bothered saving us. Why should we bother saving someone else?!"

"Because that's the ninja way," said Jumoke, "It was ALWAYS your way… I should know."

Enigma closed his eyes and went back to his meditation. Jumoke gave a low sigh. "I've never been so ashamed of you," he grumbled as he turned and stormed off.

Enigma did his best to ignore him, and went back to his mediation, determined to find inner peace…. But something deep down was keeping him from finding it.

* * *

"Queen Vespa!"

Outside the interrogation room down in the dungeons, the queen hornet was waiting by the door as General Poyse walked down the hallway, still muffled as he tried to speak.

"About time you got here," Vespa muttered as Poyse approached, "I was getting antsy. Is this the one?"

"The bounty hunters insisted it was, but I figured I'd run him by you first before we present him to Queen Bea."

"Let me have a good luck," said Vespa as she approached Charmy getting into his face. Even the charmful, energetic, friendly bee was becoming unnerves at her presence. She reached up and took the togue hat out of his mouth.

Charmy spit out a few fabric dust and looked up nervously at the queen. "Um… hi?"

"Hello…" Vespa droned, "What's your name, little boy?"

"I'm Charmy…"

"Charmy, hrm?" Vespa nodded, "That was Queen Bea's pet name for her little baby."

"You mean there's another Charmy Bee out there?" the little bee blinked.

"Maybe, maybe not," said Vespa, "Let me looked a little more." Suddenly, she reached down his ropes and felt all around him.

"Heeey!" Whattya doing?" Charmy cried, "Stop that! That… that kinda tickles, actually! Ahahah!"

"I've got something!" Vespa yanked something off Charmy;s vest and pulled out a golden, bee-shaped charm.

"Hey, that's mine!" Charmy shouted, "Give it back!"

"What is it, your highness?" asked Poyse.

Vespa inspected the bee-charm closely, and gave a cunning look. "It's the royal insignia," she responded, and turned it around. "And it even says 'Charmy' on it."

"That's because it's MINE!" Charmy spat.

Vespa tossed the charm aside. "No doubt about it. This is indeed the long lost prince."

Charmy tilted his head. "Prince? Me?"

"Well, you said you were Charmy, right?"

"Well, yeah, but I'm not a prince. I'm a detective."

"Detective, you say? You didn't do a good job solving this case. Now you're in trouble."

"That's okay! Vector and Espio are coming to save me!"

Vespa raised an eyebrow. "And who are Vector and Espio?"

"They're my fellow detectives," said Charmy, "And I bet they're on their way to find me right now!"

Vespa glared up at Poyse, who looked down at Charmy with a smirk. "An annoying little bug like you?" he snarked, "You sure about that?"

"Of course I'm sure!" said Charmy, "They like me!"

"I've only been in the same room with you for five minutes, and I already can't stand you…"

Charmy's eyes slowly sank to the floor. He remembered Vector always getting upset about something and chasing him down. Especially when he broke that trophy of his…

What about Espio? Did he feel the same way?

"That's what I thought," Poyse responded to Charmy's silence and nodded at Vespa, "Don't worry, my queen. No one's coming for him."

"I don't want to take any chances," said Vespa, "When we're done, find Luctua and heighten security. Right now…" She entered the room, "Follow me."

They entered what looked like an interrogation room. There was a window against the wall next to another door. "Hold him to the window, Poyse." She opened the door, and gasped. "LUCTUA!"

"What?!" Poyse cried, "What's that fat lard doing now?"

"I'll handle it…" Vespa muttered, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Luctua quickly threw himself off the defenseless female bee, that was shackled to the wall. "Oh! Queen Vespa! I didn't expect you back so soon…"

Vespa narrowed her eyes. "You know the rules, Lucuta," she snarled, "You may not abuse Queen Bea when I have business with her!"

"But Vespa!" Luctua pleaded, "You said you weren't going to see her until later tonight. I just wanted to get some fun with her while I could."

"Change of plans," Vespa pointed to the door, "Now pouch that disgusting thing and get out!"

"Yes, your highness…" Luctua muttered, doing as told.

* * *

The door opened, and Luctua walked out. Poyse stepped to the side to allow him to leave, but Luctua stopped by him, eyeing Charmy. He licked his lips. "Well well, who's this delicious morsel?"

"Beat it, lard ass!" Poyse grunted, "Official royal business. You heighten security up front. Vespa's orders."

Luctua muttered something under his breath and took his leave. Poyse walked up to the window and pulled on the cord, opening the blinds, revealing another room; a dungeon cell. And in that cell, shackled to the wall, a distress, beaten queen bee.

* * *

"Oh, Bea, you poor little creature," Vespa said sickenly, cupping her chin in her hands, "Did that mean, icky hornet hurt you?"

"He does things… you wouldn't imagine…" Bea responded shakily.

"I know," Vespa laughed, "Lucky for you I stepped in."

"What's so lucky about that…?" asked Bea.

Vespa let out another laugh, "You're right. How am I possibly better? Oh wait, I know…" She reached over and unshackled Bea from the wall. The weakened queen fell straight to the ground.

"What more could you possibly do…?" asked Bea, "You beat me, you whip me, you poison me, you do… unimaginable things! You've already ripped out my stinger and my wings. What more can you possibly do?"

"Be nice, my queen," Vespa jested, grabbing her arm and hoisting her up. "I've got a little surprise for you."

* * *

"Is that the queen?" Charmy asked, "Why do you have her chained up? Isn't she supposed to be running the hive? What do you guys do to her?"

Poyse gave no answer.

Vespa dragged the female bee over to the window, showing no sign of kindness as she hoisted her up and pressed her harshly against the window. She glanced down at Charmy, and froze.

Charmy blinked at her. The woman stared back, almost longingly, and tears formed in her eyes.

* * *

"Charming…?" she murmured as tears began to fall, "Is… that my little Charmy..?"

"Looks like you couldn't hide him well enough," snarked Vespa.

"My… my little prince…!" Bea held her hands to the window, "Charming… little Charmy… CHARMY!"

* * *

The woman was crying out to Charmy, but the glass was so thick he couldn't even hear her words. Her hands were pressed desperately against the window, as if she wanted to reach him. Charmy didn't understand why. He never met this woman before in his life.

But there was something about her… something that made him feel something for her. He wished he could touch her, console her in some way, but his whole body was still tied up. He couldn't do a thing, except try to talk to her.

"Don't worry, lady!" he smiled, "I'll find a way out of this mess, and I'll save you too! I promise!"

* * *

Her little Charmy was speaking to her..! She couldn't hear what he was saying through the thick window, but the fact he was trying to console her… that smile… that innocent face…

Bea's body shook as tears fell down her cheeks. She longed for her little boy. She spent the past six years in hell, nearly to the point where she wished she could just die already.

But the only thing that kept her alive was the thought of seeing her young son again one day…

He was so close, yet she couldn't reach him. All she could do was press against the window, stare down at him, and smile back at him as she wept.

"I love you, my little Charmy…"

"That's enough!" Vespa spat as she struck her hand against Bea's face as hard as she could.

* * *

"Hey!" cried Charmy as the queen was thrown to the ground, "Don't you hit her!" He wobbled up and down angrily in Poyse's hands, "You leave her alone! Just wait 'till I get free of these ropes, then you'll be sorry!"

Poyse gave him a harsh shaking. "That's enough out of you!"

The door swung open, and there stood Queen vespa. "Poyse! Rally the guards and tell them to bring in the slaves." She gave a devilish smile towards Charmy as she held up a dagger. "It's time..!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Honey Hive Heist" REVISED  
Chapter 7  
All Sonic related characters (c) SEGA  
Bea, Vespa, Poyse, and Jumoke (c) Toni-the-Mink  
Luctua (c) jerichards2

* * *

Nic was right. It was much faster to take her Bounty-One ship towards Honey Hive than having to trudge on foot. They were able to find the colony in no time.

But then came the hard part… trying to get in.

Whether security was beefed or not, there were too many hornets buzzing around the hive to risk flying too close. Nic had to land the Bounty-One miles away to miles away to avoid being seen. Fortunately, while they weren't Sonic-fast, they still had an excellent amount of speed to make it to the hive in good timing.

Once reaching the entrance, the three cautiously made their way behind a boulder and peered out. There were two burly hornets guarding the bridge that led to the front of the hive, with two other hornets by the entrance, not to mention a couple others flying around in the skies. Vector suggested that Espio turn invisible and knock the guards out, but Espio countered that someone would notice foul play afoot and they would be surrounded in no time.

So the chameleon decided to use his gift of invisibility… to slap one of the guards behind the head.

"Hey!" the one shouted to his buddy, "Whad'ja do that for?"

"Do whut?"

"You hit me!"

"No I didn't!"

*SLAP* The other guy.

"Heeey! Don't hit me!"

"I didn't hit you!"

"Yes you did, now it's MY turn!"

The hornets went at each other's throats, grabbing each other and pummeling away.

"Hey, cut it out you two!" The two hornets guarding the front entrance made their way over to break up the fight, only to be pulled in and beaten on as well. The brawl continued on until the four hornets suddenly toppled past the bridge and down the mountain. Groaning, the hornets in the sky dove down to try and catch them.

Espio quick revealed himself and waved Nic and Vector across the bridge and the three made it inside without being seen.

* * *

"Sheesh, this place's a dump…" Vector couldn't help but comment.

"That weasel you tried to eat wasn't kidding when he said the hornets took over," added Espio, observing the rotting beeswax on the walls, "And not for the better…"

"Guys, you even know where you're doin'?" Nic muttered, "I'm just following you two around."

"She's right," Vector frowned, "We gotta find out where they're hidin' Charmy."

"But how?" Espio looked around himself, "This place is like a maze. There's a corridor every corner."

"Maybe if we ask nicely enough, one of those hornet guys could show us the way," Nic snarked.

However, as if on cue, a group of honeybees rounded the corner, corralled by a large, fat, ugly hornet. "Move it, you vermin!" he shouted.

The slaves halted, puzzled at the three intruders in front of them. The hornet had not yet noticed the non-bees and poked a slave in the back with an electric prod. "AAAH!"

"A bit excessive, don't you think?" Espio shouted, tossing a shuriken at the electric pod knocking it out of the hornet's hand.

The fat, balding hornet glared over. "What the-?! INTRUDERS! Section-"

KA-POW!

He didn't get to finish as Vector socked him in the face, and he took a hard tumble to the ground.

The bee slaves huddled together. "Who are you?"

Vector turned away and pumped a fist proudly. "We're Team Chaotix!"

That moment of pride had put him off guard and he failed to notice the fat hornet get back to his feet, until he felt the back of his head rammed into by an iron-like fist. Vector fell to his knees, and the hornet quickly grabbed the electric prod and aim it at the crocodile. He would have cooked the reptile, had Espio not throw another shuriken at his hand, causing him to drop the prod once more. Enraged, the hornet charged for the smaller chameleon. Espio readied himself to counter, but stepped back surprised when he saw the hornet suddenly straighten up , convulsing badly as shocks ran through his body. Espio jumped back before the hornet fell over on top of him. In his place, a frightened slave, holding up the prod, having shocked the hornet.

"Not too shabby," Nic smirked.

Espio helped Vector stand back up. "Are you okay?"

"I've had worse hits," Vector shrugged, and looked over to the bee with the prod. "Thanks for your help."

The bee shuddered. "I… I can't believe I just attacked Luctua…" he spoke, "He'll murder me when he comes to!"

"We'll take care of you," said Espio, "No one deserves this kind of treatment."

"Have you come to rescue us?!" cried a female bee.

Vector scratched the back of his head. "Actually, we came to rescue a friend of ours. Maybe you know him? His name's Charmy."

"Charmy..? As in Prince Charming?!" another slave cried, "He's returned? We're saved!"

"No, no!" Vector cried, waving his hands, "Not Charming… Charmy! Look, we'll be happy to help you guys, but first we gotta save our pal."

"There's nothing we can do," spoke a third slave, "The hornets are too strong. We must escape while we can."

"Wimps," muttered Nic, "Stand up for yerselves! What happened to that not-so-shabby action I saw a moment ago?"

Espio nodded. "Agreed. I've already seen more bees than hornets in this place. They may be strong, but you're stronger in numbers… AND you've proven you have what it takes to fight back."

The bee slaves looked over at each other, unsure, but a hint of positivity in their eyes.

Nic walked over to the delirious Luctua and snagged a key off his belt. "Leave these lily-livers to me," she said as she unlocked the steel cuffs of the bees' wrists, "I'll see to it that they grow a pair. You two go off and find your friend."

Vector nodded, "Thanks Nic." He then removed his gold chain from around his neck and approached Luctua, who was just barely gaining consciousness once more. Before he knew it, the hornet suddenly had a chain wrapped around his neck. "Wake up!" Vector ordered.

Luctua gagged. "What, what do you want?!"

"Listen up!" Vector growled, "You're going to tell us where our friend Charmy is, got it? And don't go pullin' any funny stunts, or else my ninja friend here will make mincemeat outta ya!" he pointed Luctua towards Espio, who threatened a kunai knife in hand.

Luctua grit his teeth. "Fine…" he muttered, "Damn that Vespa. I knew she couldn't handle this job…"

"Save the backstory for later," said Vector as he forced him down the hall, Espio not far behind, "Just tell us where to find Charmy."

"If by 'Charmy' you mean that delicious looking hunk of honey that the Hooligans brought in," said Luctua, nearly drooling, "Queen Vespa's setting up a little assembly for the residents of Honey Hive in the Main Hall. And he's gonna be the star of the show."

"Lead us to the Main Hall," Vector ordered, "And make sure you clear the way. Don't be callin' no help, y'hear?" He tightened the chain to emphasize his point.

"Two little reptiles versus a bunch of hornets?" Luctua snarked, "I'd like to see how this ends…"

* * *

Getting to the center of the hive wasn't as hard as the detectives thought, especially when they had someone who could clear the way for them and lead them where they wanted to be. They were able to get through undetected.

"Right through there…" Luctua muttered, pointing down the hall to an entranceway.

Vector nodded towards Espio. "Check it out."

Nodding his response, Espio turned invisible and checked the entrance. A moment later, he reappeared in front of the two. "It's too full," he said, "We'll be spotted in no time. We should find more cover."

"I'd suggest the top corridor," said Luctua, motioning to a hexagonal entranceway above them, designed for only those with wings to reach, "But I see you guys don't have what it takes to reach."

"We'll take it from here," said Vector, "Espio, if you don't mind."

The chameleon jumped up, swiped Luctua on the side of his neck, and the hornet passed out. Vector let him fall straight to the ground and placed his chain back around his neck. He dragged the fat hornet down the hallway, found an empty room, and shoved him inside, locking the door. He then returned to see Espio had scaled the wall and was waiting for him at the top corridor. Vector looked at the wall, noticing the rotting beeswax. It was thick enough to grip and climb, but the crocodile was not keen on the idea of even touching the grotesque crap.

"Hurry, Vector," Espio whispered down, "I hear someone coming."

Pushing it as far in his mind as possible, Vector grabbed hold on the wax and hoisted himself up the wall. As he reached the corridor, a piece of the wax suddenly broke off, and Vector nearly slipped.

"What's that noise?" he heard someone say. Espio grabbed Vector's arm and hoisted him up before two hornet soldiers appeared, looking around.

"I don't see anything," murmured one soldier.

"Look around to be safe," said the other.

The first hornet fluttered his wings and floated up to the corridor. Espio quickly turned invisible, while Vector looked around frantically for a place to hide. However, there was nothing except the rotting beeswax… which gave Espio an idea. He shoved Vector to the ground, scooped off the beeswax, and quickly covered Vector head to toe in it, just as the hornet looked in. Seeing nothing, he floated back down.

Once they were gone, Vector stood back up and shook his body violently to shake off the disgusting wax. "Remind me to dock your pay for that stunt," he muttered.

Espio sighed. "You're welcome."

They walked down the corridor, which brought them to a small balcony, revealing the Main Hall itself. They crouched below the balcony to avoid being seen, and peered over the rails. Rows and rows of honeybees stood before a tall pillar, which held a larger balcony on the top.

"They're probably gathered for this 'big assembly' the queen's gonna make," Vector stated, observing more bees being ushered in.

"Just keep your eyes peeled for Charmy," said Espio, "He's got to be in this crowd somewhere…"

"Great," Vector mumbled, looking through the crowd of bees below, "This'll be like finding a needle in a haystack."

Espio glanced upwards, noticing activity on the pillar's balcony. "Something's happening…"

* * *

"Honeybees of Honey Hive!" Queen Vespa announced loudly from the pillar balcony, "I take it you're in good health?" She let out a sarcastic laugh as the slaves below moaned and cried. "You're probably wondering why I called you all here, away from your strenuous labor," she sneered, "You're probably thinking 'What more cant his vicious queen do to us?' I like to think I'm being rather generous…"

She stepped to the side, allowing General Poyse to push in a figure, wearing a tattered pink dress, and a black hood over her head. Vespa ripped the hood off, revealing the face of a beaten, abused, and weakened Queen Bea. "I give you," Vespa announced, "Your dear queen!"

The crowd gasped, some even bursting in tears, seeing the sight of their beloved queen in such a battered state. "How long has it been?" Vespa continued, "Five years now since I last shown her to her adoring public? Oh despite the rumors, I haven't killed her… yet. She was only imprisoned in the dungeon, her only purpose as my little torture toy." The hornet queen maliciously snickered, "Beaten to my liking, stripped of her wings and stinger, poisoned to the brink of death. But I always gave her the antidote… so that I may poison her over and over again!"

"What kind of vile creature is this woman?" Espio asked, disgusted.

"Vile doesn't even begin to describe her," said Vector, "I can think of a few other terms I'd rather use."

"But that isn't enough to satisfy me," the evil queen continued, "Oh no… I could do all that and she still has the will to survive. But this…!" Vespa held up a black sac, "THIS will surely kill her once and for all! What could be worse than seeing your precious queen in a batter state? THIS!"

She reached in and pulled out by the back of the ropes a young, squirming bee. "Destroying the very child she gave away to save!"

Queen Bea, as well as the rest of the crowd, gave a gasp.

"CHAR-!" Vector started, but Espio clamped his mouth shut.

"Shush! You'll give us away!" he said.

"But that's Charmy!" Vector cried, "We can't just sit here, we gotta save him!"

"I know, but if we jump out now, the entire hornet squad will be on us! We have to wait for the right time."

Vespa jumped off the balcony and flew around the hall, waving Charmy in her hands and showing him off. "Get a good look at your little prince before his final moments." She floated back up high above their heads. "All you fools wishing for his return, that you may have a chance to escape my reign…" She then grabbed Charmy by his antennas and hoisted him higher for all to see.

"Owww!" he cried, "That hurts!"

"THIS was your only hope!" Vespa continued, ignoring Charmy, "And now, I am taking it from you!" From under her dress, she unsheathed a dagger and held it to the sky.

"Nooo!" Bea screamed.

"Okay, forget the right time!" cried Espio, "JUMP OUT NOW!" He and Vector leaped off their balcony and into the crowd, trying to push their way through.

Vespa didn't notice and she continued, "Say farewell to your beloved Prince Charming!" She pressed the daggaer to Charmy's throat.

"Stop!" Espio shouted.

"Charmy!" cried Vector.

Before the killing slice could be made, the dagger was knocked out of Vespa's hand by a kunai knife, flinging into her hand. "OW!" she cried, dropping both the dagger and Charmy.

With his wings bound tightly, Charmy couldn't flutter his wings to catch himself and was left crying out as he fell towards the ground. Both Vector and Espio raced forward, pushing other bees aside, their hands extended as they shouted, "I've got 'im, I've got 'im, I've got 'im!"

Neither of them got him. Instead, a certain jerboa hopped off their heads, using them as a springboard, and caught both Charmy and the dagger, and landing on the ground before rushing off down one of the hallways.

"Woooooo!" Bean whooped, cramming popcorn in his mouth, "What a show! Encore, encore!"

"Jumoke, what are you doing?!" Nack shouted, "Hooligans, AFTER HIM! He's costing us our bounty!" He, Bark, and Bean gave chase.

Vespa whipped her head back, but saw no one who could have thrown that knife. "Poyse, don't just stand there, FIND WHOEVER DID THAT!" she screeched.

Poyse saluted and shoved Bea onto another hornet soldier and ran off. Vespa looked over the balcony. "Where's that little brat?!" she shouted, "Find him too!"

"Uh… your highness?" the soldier meekly said.

"WHAT?!"

The soldier pointed out the balcony, and Vespa looked up to see… and her eyes nearly buldged.

Charging into the main hall from every corridor was a stampede of honeybees. Vector and Espio shrieked and dove for the wall, pressing themselves as close as they could as the rampage of bees passed through and attacked the hornets.

"Cut it out!" Vespa ordered, "STOP! I order you!" She turned to the soldiers that stood by her, "Get in there and stop them! Kill them if you must!"

"But… there are so many of them…"

"YOU'RE BIGGER THAN THEM!" Vespa screamed, "Be like men and put them in their place! NOW!"

The soldiers saluted and flew into battle, leaving Bea alone with Vespa. The queen bee turned to run off, but Vespa grabbed her arm. "Oh no you don't, sweetie, "You and I are making a run for it!" She grabbed her tightly and flew off the balcony, away from the craziness below.

Vector and Espio, taking shelter against the wall, watched Vespa take off with Bea in tow. "Vector, we can't let her get away with the queen!" said Espio.

"Right!" said Vector, "You go save her, and I'll get Charmy!"

"Roger!"

The two dove back into the crowd, pushing their way towards their destination.


	8. Chapter 8

HONEY HIVE HEIST Revision  
Chapter 8  
Written by: Toni-the-Mink  
All Sonic Related indica (c) SEGA  
All fancharacters (c) Me, except for Enigma, he's both mine and CountMetal's

* * *

"Wow, I sure am popular today!" Charmy chimed as Jumoke ran down the hallway as fast as his legs would carry him with the young bee tucked tightly under his arm, "Everyone wants me!"

"Not now!" Jumoke cried, "We have to get away!"

"Hey, you wanted to kidnap me earlier," said Charmy as they continued on, "What changed your mind?"

"I don't care what happened to me in the past," Jumoke replied, "I won't cause any more pain than was once inflicted on me. That's why I wanted to help you."

Charmy blinked. "Oh. Hey, did you happen to see my friend Espio?"

"Who?"

"He must be helping you! That was a ninja knife that hit that mean old hornet queen."

"A kunai..?" it suddenly hit Jumoke, "Enigma!"

"What..?"

"It must have been my friend Enigma! He has an endless supply of kunai knives!" Jumoke smiled brightly, "He's finally come to his senses!"

Charmy glanced down. "I see…" Perhaps his friends weren't coming for him after all…

"Hey! Hold it right there, pal!"

Jumoke looked back, and gave a small shriek. "Eeeek! The scary crocodile bodyguard!"

Charmy glanced back to see, and gasped. "Vector!"

"I said get back here!" Vector shouted, giving chase to the jerboa, who ran faster in response. "Come back! I ain't gonna hurt you… much!"

"Stay away from me!" Jumoke cried.

"Wait a minute!" Charmy called, "That's my friend!"

"No, it's a bone-crushing, frightening crocodile! I'm not going to let him pound me to mincemeat!" Jumoke turned a corner, and suddenly bumped right into a giant polar bear. He glanced up and shrieked once more. "Bark! Nack!"

"End of the line, bucko," Nack droned, drawing his gun, "Hand the kid over…"

Jumoke turned away to run, but stopped immediately once he saw he was surrounded by General Poyse and a line of hornet soldiers, all unsheathing their swords. "Halt! Give us the bee."

Jumoke looked ahead, seeing Vector catching up, desperately trying to catch his breath.

He was cornered!

With no other option, he pressed himself against the wall and guarded Charmy with his body.

"Release the boy!" Poyse demanded once more.

"Do we get our reward if you get him?" Nack asked.

"You can name your price."

"In that case, Bark, shake him down."

Bark stepped forward and grabbed Jumoke by the collar of his scruff.

"Ahem…"

The polar bear glanced back, and received a punched to the face, knocking him back and dropping Jumoke in the process. The jerboa pressed himself against the wall once more as he held Charmy tightly. Bark threw another punch , but Vector dodged, grabbed him by the shoulders, and rammed his knee into his gut. Bark doubled over in pain, and Vector slammed his fists into his back, sending the polar bear flat on his stomach.

"Get him!" Poyse ordered. The hornet soldiers charged at Vector, their swords drawn and pointed out. Vector turned towards them, took in a huge amount of breath, then released a deafening roar, scrambling the brains of the hornets until they finally passed out.

Vector cleared his throat, then turned around, only to find Nack holding Jumoke, who was still holding onto Charmy. "That's enough of that!" Nack shouted, pointing the barrel of his gun at Jumoke's head, "If you want the kiddies alive and well, step back now!"

Vector held out his hands. "All right, take it easy," he said, "Let them go. They're just kids."

"You want them safe?" Nack took a step backward, "Here, you can have one of them!" He snatched Charmy out of Jumoke's hands and turned away. He didn't get far though before Jumoke found himself stomping on Nack's tail, keeping him in place. "OW!" Nack cried, "What are you-?!"

WHAM! Jumoke slammed the side of his hand into Nack's neck, knocking him down to a knee and dropping Charmy to the ground. He then spun on his foot and kicked Nack square in the head. The weasel fell over, unconscious.

Vector gave a low whistle. "Wow, smooth moves, kid," he said.

Jumoke scratched the back of his head. "Thanks," he responded, "My friend Enigma taught me those moves."

"Vector! Vector!" Charmy chimed, bouncing up and down on the ground. The crocodile leaned down, scooped him up, and messed with the tight knot that bounded him from neck to ankles. The topes were tied too tightly, and Vector grunted a bit trying to free his friend.

"Here, let me…"

Charmy gasped as he saw Vespa's dagger come closer to him… only to have it slice his ropes open with ease. Jumoke had not only caught Charmy, but he had caught the dagger Vespa had dropped as well.

The bee stretched his arms and legs, and flapped his wings. "Aw, man that feels GOOD!" he cheered, "I'm free! Free bee! FREE BEE!"

"C'mon, Charmy, I didn't come all this way to save you so I can hear your annoying banter again," Vector mumbled.

Charmy suddenly raced up to Vector and wrapped his small arms around his large head. "Vectorrr! You saved me! Thank you! Thank youuuuu!"

His fingers were digging into his eyes…. But Vector didn't care. He was thrilled to see Charmy again, and returned the hug. "Anytime, buddy," he smiled, "Glad you're okay."

Charmy flew back a bit. "You mean it?"

Vector raised an eyebrow. "Do I mean it? Whattya talkin' about? Of course I mean it!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Really really really really?!"

"Will you knock it off?!"

Charmy paused, then glanced down somberly. But suddenly, he was engulfed in another hug. "Really really really," Vector responded.

"Awwww, Vec!"

"Excuse me," Jumoke stepped in, "Sorry to disturb you, but you shouldn't be here. There will be more soldiers coming, no doubt. I'd get Charmy out of here as soon as possible before he's caught again."

Vector nodded. "You're right. C'mon, Charmy, let's get you out of here."

"Wait, no!" said Charmy, "We can't go yet! The queen's in a lot of trouble! I told her I'd help save her, and everyone else. We've gotta help this colony!"

Vector rubbed his chin. "Guess you got a point, Charmy," he said, "We can't just leave things the way they are. Espio's already helping the queen. Now that you're safe, I'll go back out there and give him a hand."

"What about me? What should I do?"

"I've got just the thing for you, Charmy."

The bee pumped his hands. "Bring it!"

Charmy had ended up being locked in the kitchen. "Heyyyy!" he cried, "Lemme out of here!"

"Sorry, Charmy," said Vector, "But those guys wanted to take your head off! This is for yer own good."

"No fair!" Charmy pounded on the door, "NO FAIR! I wanna help!"

"Just stay there 'till I come back."

"But Vectorrrrrrrrrrr!"

The croc chose to ignore him and turned to Jumoke. "You better get out of here too, kid. It's dangerous to hang around."

Jumoke nodded. "I've got to find my friend…"

Vector gave a thumbs up. "Good luck, kid… and thanks!"

Jumoke returned the gesture, and both took off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Charmy continued to cry and pound at the door, trying to get Vector to answer him. Given the long bout of silence, it was obvious Vector and Jumoke were long gone. The bee sighed, turned around, and slumped to the ground, leaning against the door. His eyes wandered around the kitchen he was in, and the first thing he spotted was the coffee maker.

He grinned mischievously.

* * *

Vespa raced through the air as fast as she could, away from the main hall, holding Bea tightly. She may have lost the little prince, but she will not be denied the chance to make her hated enemy ultimately suffer.

WHOOSH!

She gasped as what looked like a knife whizzed past her head, and turned to see a purple chameleon giving chase and closing in. "Unhand the queen!" he shouted.

Vespa flew higher. Surely he wouldn't be able to follow, as chameleons didn't have wings. Looking behind, she was shocked to see him still on her tail, leaping from balcony to balcony and scaling the walls. "Get away from me!" she screamed.

"Release her or else!" Espio pulled out three shurikens and reared back. But before he could toss them, a bomb suddenly dropped in between him and Vespa. He stopped in his tracks and tried to jump back, but the bomb had already exploded, throwing Vespa further out, while Espio was blown backwards, hitting the ground hard. Vespa looked behind her once more, seeing e green duck float down towards the chameleon, and used the opportunity to escape.

Espio grunted and turned himself onto his stomach. That blast was too close for comfort, but it still knocked him for a loop. Every part of his body was aching, and his ears rang loudly from the sound of the explosion. Bean landed gracefully in front of him, grinning maliciously. His beak moved, but Espio couldn't hear him because of the ringing. Most likely saying something insane…

Bean frowned. "Well that's not very nice," he muttered, "I ask a perfectly logical question, and your eardrums are too shot to hear me and respond. Well, you wanna know how I teach manners?"

Espio glared back in response, but still didn't say anything.

"I hire a teacher to teach you manners. Meet Mr. Winston!" Bean pulled out another lit bomb (from who knows where?) and held it in his palm. Espio tried to jump back up, but his body was battered from the last explosion and his reaction time was significantly slowed. "Mr. Winston doesn't like it when people are rude to him. He punishes those who don't reply to his questions with a bang! Wanna see?"

FLING!

Another knife was thrown through the air, slicing through the wisk of the bomb. It dropped harmlessly to the ground and rolled off. "Mr. Winston, someone cut your ears too low!" Bean cried, and looked over to the culprit.

"Back off, Bean," Enigma growled, "You already hurt him enough."

"Enigma!" Bean gasped, "Well aren't you an enigma of a wolverine! One minute you're on our side, the next you're fighting us! Are you manic depressive or something?"

Enigma narrowed his eyes. "Speak for yourself."

"I may be crazy, but at least I know where my loyalties lie!" Bean grinned, "Whose side are you on anyway?"

"Not the killing side," said Enigma, "I have let the hurtful events of my past run my life long enough. My family and friends were murdered…. My master was murdered… So why follow in the footsteps of those I loathe?"

"Because it's a good living?"

"Not at the cost of my honor!"

Espio smiled at this. Enigma was back..!

"Well, fine! Be that way!" Bean spat, "I'm gonna tell Nack on you! Then he's gonna punish you by either killing you off or taking away your TV privileges!"

"Not if I stop him, AND you first!" Enigma pulled out several kunai knives. In a panic, Bean pulled out another explosive, but before he could light any of them, Enigma threw his knives at the duck, and managed to pin him by the feathers to the wall, and dropping his explosive.

"You think this'll stop me?" said Bean, "I can just blow myself out of this here wall!"

Enigma sighed and made his way towards Bean. "You're right," he mused, "We can't have that, now can we?"

KA-POW!

Enigma struck the duck in the face, knocking him out.

Espio slowly got back to his feet. Enigma turned to him. "Are you all right?"

"A little 'banged' up," Espio quipped, "But I'll be fine." He looked up at the wolverine. "Thank you for saving me."

"I couldn't let him kill you," Enigma responded, "After all… we still have to finish our fight."

Espio narrowed his eyes. "I hope you understand now isn't the time. I must find my friend and help the queen of the hive."

"Understandable," said Enigma, "I too have to find Jumoke and make sure he's okay. He's all I have left…"

Before he could turn away, Espio grabbed his shoulder. "Wait," he said, "Enigma… Have you truly changed? Are you done working with Team Hooligan?"

Enigma looked downwards. "I no longer wish to associate myself with them," he murmured, "So many important people were taken away from me… My family… Master Shumai… I was so filled with grief and desolation, I allowed myself to mingle with that company. But allowing an innocent child to be murdered just for money… Even I couldn't go there."

Espio smiled and nodded. "You have a long road ahead of you, my friend, but you have taken the right step."

"Thank you, Espio," said Enigma, "Don't get me wrong. I still want to find whoever destroyed my village and killed my master."

The chameleon lowered his head. "One step at a time, I suppose."

"You better believe it," said Enigma, "Until next time!" The wolverine turned and took off down a hallway.

Espio watched as he disappeared… and then suddenly remembered something.

The queen bee!

He desperately looked around himself, but no one was around. Great… Vector was never going to let him hear the end of this.


	9. Chapter 9

"Honey Hive Heist" REVISED  
Chapter 9  
Written by: Toni-the-Mink  
All Sonic Related indica (c) SEGA  
All Fancharacters (c) Toni-the-Mink

* * *

Espio searched high and low for the queen bee's whereabouts, but to no avail. He found himself back in the main hall, where bunches of bees were taking on single hornets and managing to take them down. Upon all the mayhem, there still was no queen in sight. He did, however, mange to catch up with Vector, who was running back in from the corridor.

"Espio!" the croc waved his partner down.

Espio ran up to him. "Where's Charmy?"

"He's safe," Vector replied, "What about the queen?"

The chameleon shook his head. "I'm sorry, boss," he said, "But one of the Hooligans threw me off course, and I lost sight of her."

"WHAT?!" Vector shouted, throwing his arms in the air, "Well that's just great! You have any idea where they went?"

"I've looked everywhere. That hornet queen must have secluded her in an unknown place."

A vicious, ear-ripping laughter screeched through their ears. All the freed bee slaves had stopped their rebelling and turned their attention back to the tier, where Queen Vespa had Queen Bea by the throat on the balcony.

"…Or she could just come out in plain sight with her," Espio corrected himself.

"You think you've won?!" spat Vespa, "You think just because you outnumbered my men, you suddenly gain the upper hand?! You little pests are NOTHING without your precious queen!"

"Let her go!" Vector shouted.

Vespa clutched Bea's throat tightly as she hovered over everybody. "Oh I'll let her go all right," she replied coldly as she revealed her stringer from under her dress, "Right after I stab my vebom through her weak little heart!" She reared down and then tossed Bea into the air as high as she could, leaving the queen bee wide open for Vespa to aim her sting.

"STOP!" Espio yelled.

"Nooo!" the bees cried.

"COOOFFEEE!" a young voice shrieked.

Before anyone knew it, a little bee burst from the corridor Vector had come from, zipped at top speed towards Vespa, and plowed his young body full force into her stomach, knocking her far back into the balcony.

"Charmy?!" Vector cried, "What the-?!"

Having missed any sting, and without her wings, Bea was left falling to the ground below. Fortunately, a worker bee, with fully functional wings, had the sense to fly up and catch her before she hit the ground. "I've got you, my queen!"

Meanwhile, Vespa pushed herself up from the floor. "What..? YOU?!"

Charmy, all caffeined up, was jittery all over as his hopped on his toes. "I found the coffee maker nothing can stop me now!" he said in one breath.

"Get over here!" Vespa grabbed for Charmy, but he jumped away with time to spare.

"MISSED!"

*STING!*

"OW!"

"PLAY TIME! PLAY TIME! GO COFFEE-BLASTED CHARMY, GO GO GO!" Charmy flew in rapid circles around the hornet queen, who kept grabbing for the young bee, but kept missing.

*STING*

"Owch!"

*STING* *STING * *STING*

"Owwwww!"

*STINGSTINGSTINGSTINGSTINGSTINGSTINGSTINGSTINGSTINGSTINGSTINGSTINGSTINGSTING*

"Aaaahhh!"

"COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE COOOFFEEEE!"

Moving at speeds that would give Super Sonic a run for his money, Charmy zipped back and forth, left and right, stinging Queen Vespa at every opportunity, on every inch of her body, and she could barely keep up with him.

"Stop!" she cried.

*STINGSTINGSTINGSTINGSTINGSTINGSTINGSTINGSTINGSTINGSTINGSTINGSTINGSTINGSTING*

Sting after sting, after sting, Charmy wasn't venomous like any other hornet, but his stings did hurt, and with sting upon every sting mark over and over, it wouldn't take long before Queen Vespa was stung enough that she swelled up every part of her body.

"Finaaaaal hit!"

Charmy laid a caffeine-packed power punch strong enough to knock Vespa to the ground, who was weak enough with all the stings he had laid on her. She was down, could barely move, and every inch of her body was in searing pain.

All because of some scatter-brained little brat.

"AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Charmy laughed, "Go coffee go! Nothing can stop the power of Charmy on a caffeine kick! I'm strong! I'm invincible! I'mmmm…" Charmy's eyes suddenly began to droop, "I'mmm getting really tired now… G'night." With that, Charmy's caffeine rush ran out, and he slumped over on the ground, out like a light.

Vespa weakly got up to her arms, noticing the little bee was now completely helpess, laying on the floor, sound asleep. It hurt like hell, but she was NOT going to be taken down, especially by this annoying little child. She'll have this colony no matter what! She slowly got back to her feet, raised her dress, aimed her stinger at Charmy's heart, and-

…was suddenly grabbed by the back of her dress from behind. "What-?!"

The person who grabbed her turned her around, and she came face to face with a sneering crocodile. "Your majesty," he grinned, "You've just been dethroned."

"N… no!" Vespa kicked, struggling, but was too swollen and achy to escape. All she could do was cry out, "Nooo!"

"The hornet queen has been taken down!" a honey bee flying by shouted, grabbing the attention of Vector and Espio, who had picked up Charmy.

"We're free!" The entire hive erupted in a loud applause. Vector proudly held up Vespa like a trophy, much to her chagrin.

"Charming!"

The two turned to see Queen Bea leaning against the frame of the doorway, catching her breath, "Is Charming all right?"

"Charming..?" Espio raised an eyebrow and glanced down at the sleeping bee in his arms. "You mean Charmy?"

"Yes, I do," bea hurried over to the chameleon and looked down at the child he was holding.

Espio smiled in response. "He's fine. In fact, he should be waking up right about-"

"I'm awake!" Charmy bolted upright.

"…Now."

Charmy fluttered out of Espio's arms and somersaulted in the air. "Whoohoo!" he cheered, "That coffee sure is good stuff! I wanna drink more of it! Whatta rush!"

Holding Vespa far away as possible with one hand, Vector used his other hand to grab Charmy by his vest and pull him close to his face, looking rather upset. "Didn't I tell you to stay in the kitchen?!" he growled.

Charmy gave a nervous chuckle. "Eh heh… yeah you did," he replied, "But I really wanted to help and I found the coffee, so I drank a whole pot, and I got sooo buzzed that I had so much energy, and I knew it was enough to break out and hit the mean hornet queen, so I-"

"Don't you ever disobey my like that again!" Vector snapped.

Charmy frowned, his lip slightly quivering, and he faced downward. "Sorry, boss…"

As quick as he was angry, Vector lightened up, let go of Charmy's vest, and pulled him into a tight hug. "Good to have you back, kiddo."

Charmy grinned and hugged back. "Good to be back!"

Espio approached the two, and Charmy flew over to the chameleon, giving him a hug as well.

"Long live Prince Charming!" the bees below cheered, "Long live Queen Bea! Long live Honey Hive Colony!"

The hive once again erupted into applause and cheer. Vector couldn't help but give a whoop himself. Charmy did mid-air flips. "Yeaaah! WOOO! Honeybees rule!" He stopped in front of Queen Bea and raised up his hand. "High five!"

In response, Bea grabbed Charmy and embraced him tightly. "… Uh… what're you doing?"

"My little Prince Charming…" she murmured, "I've waited for this moment for so long."

"Um… lady?" Charmy raised an eyebrow, "I think I'm just a_little_too young for you…"

Vector put a fist on his hip. "Yeah," he said, "What's with this whole 'Prince Charming' thing anyway? I think you all got the wrong bee. His name is Char-MEE."

"Actually," Bea looked over and smiled, "'Charmy' is my nickname for him. It says so right on his charm pin."

Charmy blinked. "My charm?" He thought back to the bee-shaped pin he had since he was an infant, before Vespa took it away. "How do you know about that?"

"Because I'm the one that gave it to you," Bea responded.

"Just… who are you, anyway?" said Espio, "How do you know Charmy?"

The queen turned to the detectives and gave a smile. "I'm his mother, of course."

All thee Chaotix members were taken back. "The… the queen…" Vector stuttered, "…is… is Charmy's MOM?!"

"Then… that means…" Espio stammered, "Charmy really IS a prince!"

"You're just NOW figuring it out…?" Vespa groaned.

Charmy, for once, was completely silent, shaking a little as he took it all in. "My… mom? My momma…?"

Bea's eyes filled with tears as she nodded to her son. "Yes… my little Charmy."

Charmy was still in shock and disbelief, but his eyes began to water. He finally took in who she was, and suddenly threw himself on her, wrapping his arms around her neck and burying his face into her chest. "MOMMAAA!"

Bea held Charmy tightly. Consumed with emotion, she fell to her knees and returned the hug. "Oh Charmy..!"

"Momma, momma, momma!" Charmy wept into her.

"It's okay, little one," Bea soothed, removing Charmy's helmet before stroking his head, "We're finally together again…"

Vector and Espio watched on, with warm fuzzy feelings building up inside. The crocodile had tears streaming down his cheeks that he tried to wipe away with his arm, and even the usually cool and composed Espio had moist eyes and tried to contain a sniffle.

Finally, Vector decided he and Espio invaded the personal moment long enough and suggested they go back down to lock away the Hornet Queen, as well as help round of the rest of the hornets. They left mother and son alone to their reunion.


	10. Chapter 10

"Honey Hive Heist" CHAPTER 10  
Written by: Toni-the-Mink  
All official characters (c) SEGA  
Luctua and Similiojo (mentioned only) (c) Jerichards2  
Enigma the Wolverine (c) Toni-the-Mink & CountMetal  
All other FCs (c) Toni-the-Mink

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry this is late, everybody. Spring Break is long over, so I had a lot of schoolwork to work on... :P

IrishPanther: Thank you always for the detailed reviews that serve to help me improve. I hope to hear back from you soon.

Lady Sticks: Thank you for your support as well. I would PM you my answers or just an update, but you're an anonymous guest, so I have to reply via chapter... Anyway to answer your questions, I plan one more chapter after this, plus a small epilogue. I think unofficially the best match for Espio is my character Venom the Cobra, but that's all headfanon (as opposed to headcanon ROFL) and in some cases, I like to think Espio has a little schoolboy crush on Charmy's mother, Bea. ^^ OFFICIALLY I think the best match for him is Vector (they DO have some chemistry together LOL!) I do hint at it from time to time, even if it's all jokingly.

* * *

Having given Charmy and his mother their privacy, Vector and Espio returned down the steps from the balcony and to the main hall, where the honeybee workers shuffled the hornets away. The detectives did their part to assist putting the invaders away, starting with Queen Vespa, whom Vector decided to shove in one of the cells in the dungeon hall.

"Not here!" Vespa screeched, "Any cell but THIS cell!"

"Ah, shut yer yap," Vector muttered, shackling her to the wall, "This oughta hold you nice and tight, queenie."

"Don't you see?!" Vespa cried, "This cell! These shackles! This is the very room I tortured Queen Bea in! You can't possibly think of keeping me in here!"

Vector glanced downwards, as in thinking it over… then continued shackling her to the wall. "Sorry queenie, but karma's a bitch, ain't it?"

"Vector?"

The croc turned to see Espio with a crowd of bees behind him, all of them pushing in a disgruntled Luctua. "We couldn't forget about the one you threw in the broom closet."

"Ah yes, the fatty asshat," Vector smirked, turning his head to the shacked queen hornet, "See? You have a roommate. Don't say we were never nice to ya."

The bees threw Luctua on the ground, and everyone but the prisoners stepped out, closing the door behind themselves. Luctua cast an evil glare to Vespa.

"Don't just sit there, you ninkenpoop!" Vespa hissed, "Unshackle me and get us out of this dungeon! We're taking this hive back if it's the last thing we do!"

Luctua got to his feet and approached Vespa. But rather than help her, he slapped her squarely across the cheek.

"OW!" she shrieked, "How dare you! Who do you think you are?!"

Luctua squeezed the fallen queen's cheeks tightly. "Who do YOU think YOU are!" he growled, "You're no fit to be a queen than I am to wear skinny jeans! I knew from the start you were a terrible pick. A selfish prick who didn't know atom about ruling anything. I don't know what Similiojo saw in you, but when he gets word of Honey Hive regaining its power, he'll have your head on a platter!"

Vespa began to shudder at the thought. "You won't tell him… will you?"

"I'd sooner betray you than I would the grand vizier," said Luctua, "I'll keep my mouth shut, not for you, but for him. As you for…" He eyed Vespa viciously, "My usual queen went and got herself liberated. NOW who am I going to play with..?"

Vespa grew disgusted. "You wouldn't dare defile me!"

Luctua grabbed Vespa inappropriately. "Watch me."

And with that, he had his way with her…

* * *

Getting together the hornets proved not to be such a difficult task. While they were bigger and stronger, the honeybees had the advantage in numbers and overcame them, after finding the courage to stand up to them. If it hadn't been for Nic the Weasel that is…

Speaking of which, where DID Nic disappear to anyway?

And for that matter, what happened to the Hooligans? When returning to where he left Nack and Bark, Vector was surprised to see there was no one there. The two detectives had also received word that the duck was missing as well.

Vector scolded Espio for leaving Bean behind unattended, only to be reminded that he left Nack and Bark alone as well. Figuring the blame game was getting them nowhere, they set aside their arguments and began searching for them.

"HELP!"

That didn't take long… Espio and Vector raced back out into the main hall, where a crowd of worker bees stood in a circle, many badly beaten. The detectives nudged their way through to get a better look.

By the entrance to the stairways, a few honeybees stood protectively in front of Queen Bea, holding Charmy closely. Before them stood none other than Team Hooligan.

"Give us the prince. NOW!" Nack demanded.

"You'll have to go through all of us first!" shouted one of the workers.

Nack sneered. "You pathetic little bees have no chance. Bark will squash you all, and let's not forget Bean can blow up the entire hive with a snap of his fingers."

"Yeah, wanna see?" Bean grinned, putting his fingers together.

"NOT NOW!" Nack shouted, "Wait until we leave first!"

"Stop right there!" Vector shouted.

The Hooligans turned to see the two detectives. Espio whipped out one of his kunai knives. "Leave the queen and the prince be. And surrender yourselves!"

Vector slammed his fist into his palm. "Unless ya want yer heads to go rollin'!"

Nack aimed his gun at the two. "Step away, or else! If I can't get the reward money, then I am leaving with the prince."

"There's no need for this, Nack," said Espio, "The bounty is useless. Just leave them be."

"Easy for you to say!" Nack shouted, "You didn't risk your life for a grand reward only to get screwed out of it!"

"I'm warnin' ya, Nack," Vector growled, "Let 'em go…"

The Hooligans turned to face the Chaotix. The workerbees took the opportunity to take Bea and Charmy and rush them up the steps.

"All right, fine," Nack sneered, "If it's an epic battle you want, you got it… Not that the two of you stand a chance…"

"Leave it to us!"

Everyone turned to see a wolverine walking up to the group, with a young jerboa not far behind him.

"Enigma..?" Espio murmured, "But I thought…"

"Whatever you're thinking, it's wrong," said Enigma, "The trick to defeating your foes is to deceive your allies."

Nack smirked. "Atta' boy, Enigma."

The chameleon narrowed his eyes. "It doesn't have to be this way."

"I've already chosen my path, Espio," said Enigma, pulling out several orbs.

Espio tightened his grip on his kunai. "I'm sorry it had to come this way…"

"I'm not," Nack grinned, "Do your thing, Enigma!"

Enigma grinned. "If you insist… Jumoke, NOW!"

In lightning-quick reflexes, the two twisted around and hurled their orbs into the faces of Team Hooligan. The orbs exploded into bursts of smoke, and the three hacked and wheezed in the sudden smoke and tried to cleared the debris from the eyes. Bark blinding started swinging his fists, only to hit thin air. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and looked around to receive a powerful punch to the face by Vector, knocking him out cold.

Bean held out his palm, ready to pull out of nowhere an explosive of some type, but a kunai knife sliced right through. "OW! Ow ow ow ow!" he cried out, "That's my favorite hand! Oh wait, I can still use the other…" But before he knew it, a meteor hammer was thrown and tangling him up from neck to toes. He flopped over to the ground. "Well dangit…"

"Where are you?!" Nack screeched, pointing his gun in one direction and another. "Show yourselves or I shoot the crowd!"

A silhouette slowly appeared in front of him. Nack pointed his gun at the shadow and prepared to pull the trigger, but the silhouette whacked the gun from his arm, and another ninja from behind leg-swept the weasel to the ground. And at the same time, both Enigma and Espio threatened their fists to his face, having double-teamed to take him down.

Nack growled. "Enigma… you traitor!"

"The only person I've been betraying was myself," said Enigma, "Espio and Jumoke set me straight."

"You had me worried for a moment there," Espio smiled.

Enigma returned the gesture. "Like I said… To defeat your foes, you must deceive your allies."

The honeybee workers approached Nack and began restraining him with ropes and cuffs that were once used on them. "Now what do we do with these guys?" one asked.

There was a click of a gun nearby. "You'll hand them over to me, nice and slowly."

"Nic?" Espio said, upon turning around, along with everyone else.

The female weasel aimed her pistol at the group. "Step away from the Hooligans, or I start taking off heads."

Vector narrowed his eyes. "Nic, come on, I thought we were on the same team."

"I was only in this for myself," Nic smiled, "Remember, you promised me my brother… Those other two bozos are bonuses. I'm not taking on any ninjas, though. You can have 'em. Just give me Nack."

"What are you going to do with them?" asked Vector.

"You just worry about this hive," said Nic, "Against a bunch of hornet losers, sure, these bees stand a chance. But not against a super tough polar bear and a duck that pulls bombs out his ass. Trust me. You want me to take them."

"Sounds like a deal," spoke a soft voice from the stairway, where Queen Bea stepped down from. "You make a good point. I have enough hornets to punish. If you would be so kind as to take those three hoodlums, I'd appreciate it."

"You've got it," Nic grinned.

"You can't be serious!" Nack cried, "You don't know what she'll do to me!"

"Take them away," Bea ordered. A group of bees surrounded Nic and the Hooligans, and began escorting them out.

"Wait a second," Vector stepped over to Nic, "Before you go…"

Nic raised an eyebrow. "You're not arresting me now, are you?"

"I told you, I ain't that kind of detective," said Vector, as he held out his hand, "Just wanted to say thanks… Without you, we couldn't have found Charmy."

Nic smirked and accepted Vector's handshake.

"But I'm still keepin' an eye on you!" the croc continued, "You are still a criminal after all."

"And don't be TOO hard on Nack," Espio grinned.

Nic tipped her hat and turned to walk off. "I don't make promises."

"C'mon, I wasn't being THAT serious when I kidnapped the kid!" Nack wailed, "Don't be so cruel! Please! Don't leave me alone with this woman!"

Once they were gone, Bea stepped forward to Enigma and Jumoke. "And you two?" she said, "I believe you were also my son's kidnappers?"

"But we also helped him!" cried Jumoke.

Enigma held up his hand. "No, it's okay," he said, "Jumoke, we must atone for our misdeeds."

"My son told me many things," said Bea, looking to Jumoke, "Including that you helped save him. I would never punish that."

"We should have never taken him to begin with," said Enigma.

"Enigma, you shouldn't punish yourself forever," said Espio, "I know things have been hard for you, but they won't get any easier until you forgive yourself."

"Things work out for a reason," said Bea, "If you hadn't done what you did, in the end, Honey Hive would not have been freed…" She looked back to Charmy, standing by the foot of the stairs with a happy smile, "And I would never have been reunited with my son." Charmy fluttered up to his mother and wrapped his arms around her.

"Y'know," said Vector, "We're always hiring help at the Chaotix Detective Agency. How'd you two like to join?"

Enigma smiled, but shook his head. "Thank you," he said, "But I've still got some soul searching to do. There's too much unanswered questions in the world that I must find." He turned to his young friend, "Jumoke, you may join them if you wish."

"Nope," said the jerboa, "Where you go, I go. I owe you too much. I knew you'd come around some day, and I won't abandon you now."

"Have it your way," Vector gave a small wave, "But don't be a stranger."

Espio nodded. "Take care of yourself, old friend."

Enigma offered his hand to the chameleon. "We will meet again. You owe me another battle."

Espio took a firm grip of his hand. "I won't forget."

Enigma and Jumoke both gave farewell bows before turning and taking their leave.

"Now Charmy," spoke Bea as she turned to her young son, "Are these the two detective friends that you were telling me so much about?"

"Yeah yeah yeah!" Charmy piped up, buzzing up to his two friends and hovering between them, "This is Vector, and that's Espio. Guys, this is my mom, Queen Bea."

The detectives stepped up to the queen and gave a polite bow. "A pleasure to meet you, your majesty," said Espio.

"What he said," Vector smiled, standing straight and offering a hand.

Bea took a hold of Vector's hand and pulled him into a hug, much to the croc's surprise. "I cannot thank you enough for taking such good care of my little Charmy when I was unable to." She let go and stepped back with a smile. "I was lucky to have picked a great family for him."

"So then it was _you_ who dropped him off at our cottage that night six years ago," Espio stated, remembering back to the stormy night.

Charmy grinned. "See Esp?" he gloated, "I wasn't far off on my guess! Told ya I was royalty!"

Bea nodded. "My husband, before he was killed, made sure Charmy and I escaped safely as the hornets made their invasion. But I noticed they were not far behind me. I was forced to drop him off for his own safety… And not much longer afterward, I was caught and brought back here."

Espio lowered his head and closed his eyes. "I am truly sorry for your loss, and for your hardships."

Vector smirked. "Hey, all's well that ends well," he announced, patting Espio roughly on his back, nearly startling the chameleon. "Oh, and it took six years, but… case closed! Right, Espio?"

Espio crossed his arms and looked away sullenly. "I suppose so…"

"What's wrong?"

Charmy flew up to his friend. "Yeah, why the long face?" he asked, "Everything worked out for the better!"

Bea smiled. "To show our appreciation for everything you have done for us, my son and I would love to invite you to a feast."

"Feast?" Vector's hungry eyes widened and he practically began to drool already.

"That is, if you don't mind helping us to prepare."

"No problem!" Vector stuck out his chest and pounded on it with a fist, "Nothin' Team Chaotix can't help ya with! S'long as there's food in the end."

"Of course!" Bea gleamed once more.

"Yaaay!" Charmy danced in mid-air, "Party party party!"

The other workerbees were just as jolly over the idea of a feast and gave their cheers as well. They continued on with their work, be it cleaning up or putting away the remaining hornets. Bea and Charmy were escorted out of the hall and went off to find their chambers, with Vector not far behind, and Espio slowly followed.

Everyone seemed joyous and excited over the situation.

But there was still one thing that bothered the chameleon that his teammates were forgetting about…


	11. Chapter 11

"Honey Hive Heist" REWRITE  
Written by: Toni-the-Mink  
All official Sonic characters (c) SEGA  
Bea and Vespa (c) Toni-the-Mink  
Mellifer and Luctua (c) Jerichards2

* * *

Everybody did their part to help clear the hive of any remaining hornet trace, taking down Vespa's terrible taste in décor, to cleaning up the dirt and grime that the hornets left behind, and more importantly, to freeing the rest of the prisoner bees who were still locked away and not take part of the revolution.

One bee in particular was found in a luxurious cell in the hills, complete with a bathtub where he relaxed in a bath. Shocked to see that it was honeybees coming for him rather than a certain overweight hornet, the elder bee was compliant and took the offered towel and robe, and was escorted out the cell and brought back to the palace and to the main hall. He was shocked to see the state of the palace and, overall, the kingdom… and was even more shocked to see Queen Bea herself.

"Mellifer!" Bea cried, rushing over and embracing him tightly.

"Bea?!" Mellifer cried, "But… I heard… I thought you were dead!"

Bea shook her head. "I was imprisoned for years, bearing the most intense torture…" She looked up at her old friend. "But the hornets are overthrown, thanks to my son and his friends. Honey Hive will thrive once more."

"Your son..?" Mellifer looked over to a group of two reptiles and a much younger bee, all glancing over.

"Momma?" Charmy asked, floating over, "Who's this guy?"

"Charmy, this is Mellifer," said Bea, "He was a minister under your grandfather, King Dorsato. Not to mention he helped raise me to become a queen."

"Speaking of your father," said Mellifer, "I hope you will let him know of the events that unfolded. He may have been banished from Honey Hive, but I know he will love to hear from you again."

Bea nodded. "I will. Soon. Right now, we were all just liberated. After a little bit of clean up, I am ordering my kingdom rest."

"Before that," spoke Mellifer, "Would you mind if I spoke to Luctua?"

* * *

The bees were unsure why Mellifer wanted to see Luctua, or for that matter, why he got off much easier than all the other bees. Mellifer explained that while the hornet soldier despised lower-being insects such as the honeybees, he took a special interest in the older bee. Mellifer never understood why, and had only wished to speak with Luctua. Bea reluctantly allowed this, if only to understand the reason behind the Hornet invasion. She did request a few extra bees to follow in case anything went wrong, as well as Team Chaotix to follow for extra protection.

Everyone approached the cell that Vector and the others had stored Vespa and Luctua and entered the room. From the window, they got a disturbing view of Luctua on top of Vespa, still shackled to the wall.

"Get him out of there! Now!" Bea cried, "And get Charmy out of this room!"

Espio clamped a hand over Charmy's eyes and dragged him out of the room, while Vector threw open the door to the cell. He grabbed Luctua by the neck and dragged him out into the room. Bea stepped behind Mellifer out of fear while a few bees stepped in front of him to guard the two.

"Don't look so brave," Luctua spat, "If it weren't for this croc, I'd eat you all alive."

"Luctua… why?!" Mellifer cried out.

The fat hornet glanced out. "Oh… It's you…"

"You told me Bea and her child was killed!" Mellifer shouted, "And you promised leniency on the honey bees! You lied to me! After everything you've done for me, you do this behind my back!"

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy yourself," Luctua sneered, "I gave you a nice cushiony cell in my mansion, and now you're going to spit in my face?"

"Why were you kinder to me though..?"

"Don't you remember our treaty deal?" said Luctua, "Once Vespa would eventually be overthrown, Honey Hive would be a puppet state and you'd be leader."

"I don't need to be leader…" Mellifer looked to Bea, "The queen is alive and well. Though she mentioned unbearable torture… What happened to her?"

Luctua narrowed his eyes, but gave no response. Mellifer looked over to Bea, who looked away in shame and embarrassment. The older bee could clearly get the idea. "You… MONSTER!"

"You're going to talk to me like that after I pampered you?!"

Mellifer looked down. "Shameful…"

"Please take him to a solitary confinement," said Bea. Vector walked off, with Luctua still in his grip, and a few bees followed to assist. The queen bee looked over to Mellifer. "Is it true..?" she asked, "Did Luctua cushion you while he did… terrible things to me?"

"Oh Bea," Mellifer teared up, "If I had known, I wouldn't have succumbed to the luxary. I thought he was a good person… but now I see what a horrible person he was…"

"I can see this is a long story," said Espio as he and Charmy re-entered the room.

Bea nodded her head. "It is…" she said, "Best to be explained over the feast." She looked over to her old friend, "Which you are invited to, my dear."

Mellifer smiled. "It'd be an honor, my queen… My dear Bea."

* * *

The bees were overjoyed to once again sleep in their old beds instead of cells that night, including Bea. She returned to her old bedroom, which Vespa had made her own during the takeover. It was a little disgusting sleeping in the bed of the hornet queen, but Bea tried her best to push the thought to the back on her mind, telling herself that it was many steps up from sleeping upward in the shackles of her dungeons.

The first thing she did was throw off her pink dress, which over the years had become tattered rags and disposed of them in the garbage. Having been imprisoned for so long, she hadn't had a shower in six years. The hot water felt great and relaxing on her skin and fur. As she washed her body, her cloth would come across various scars given to her from Vespa, and at times Luctua. The worst scars were on her back and above her rear, where her wings and stinger once were, before Vespa painfully cut them off. Too many scars, too many painful memories… and she wept away in the shower.

There was a knocking on her door. "Momma?" called the young voice of Charmy, "You've been in the shower for a real long time. Are you okay?"

Bea turned off the water. "Yes, deary," she said, "I'm coming out now."

After stepping out of the shower and drying herself off, she looked through the walk-in closet, finding nothing but black slip on nightgowns that belonged to Vespa. This was hardly appropriate for her… But at least she could cover up with a black robe she found.

"Are you ready for bed, Charmy?" Bea smiled, having finally left her bathroom and into her adjoining bedroom.

Charmy gave a big yawn. "No coffee for me tonight," he said, "I'm exhausted."

"Let me show you to your bedroom then."

* * *

To their surprise, Charmy's room was completely left untouched by the hornets. Everything from pictures of baby animals to even Charmy's old hive-shaped crib was still there.

"Aw, Momma, do I have to sleep in a crib?" Charmy whined.

Bea chuckled. "We'll have to make you a new bed, it seems," she said, "Until then this will have to do."

"Awwww, can't I sleep with you, Momma?"

"With me?"

"Yeah! In your bed!" Charmy gave his mother big, watery, puppy-dog eyes. "Pretty pretty please?"

Bea smiled warmly. "How can I resist that little face?" She scooped her son up into her arms, "Very well. Let's go to bed."

* * *

Vector didn't mind spending the night. He rather enjoyed the luxurious guest bed and snored the night away.

Espio, on the other hand, while he didn't mind the room he shared with the croc (despite his loud snores), had too much on his mind to sleep. He was worried, about his friend, about Team Chaotix, about the colony, about the future…

But he didn't have the heart to bring anything up. Charmy was too happy to be back with his mother, in his old home, while Vector was blissfully ignorant of the situation. He'd have to bring it up later. For now, he would try to relax…

But he'd have to bring it up eventually.

After some more cleaning up, the bees and the guests had set together a beautiful feast in celebration of their first full day of Honey Hive Colony being a free kingdom once more. Queen Bea was presented to the Dining Hall, her rags replaced with a tailored new dress, and while she still looked frail and tired from the years of imprisonment, much more cleaner and more beautiful than before. Even Vector and Espio couldn't help but blush at her beauty.

Bea had taken her rightful place on the throne, and Prince Charming was officially crowned next in line. The young bee buzzed all over the dining hall, proudly showing off his crown to citizens, as well as his friends, before zipping back up to Bea, removing his crown, and asking for his helmet back.

Mellifer was honorably made Prime Minister once more. However, he was not met with a warm applause for happy crowd. After all, he had a much easier than all the other slaves… But Bea told him it didn't matter what they thought, that he could still be trusted in her eyes.

Vector and Espio were much more welcomed into the hive than Mellifer. They were greeted with loud applause and affection, and graciously thanked once more for taking good care of Charmy, as well as their role for helping to free the colony.

During the feast, stories were shared and exchanged. Bea explained the history of Honey Hive to the Chaotix up to the final invasion… Bea's father, Dorsato, was not the best of all kings. In fact, he was practically an adult version of Charmy. His weak and often childish leadership lead to Honey Hive being rather underdeveloped and army in shambles. The only admirable thing about him was his adoring love for his daughter, Bea, whom returned the feelings.

Dorasto was very passionate in his feelings, including being beyond angry when his brother was assassinated and declared war on Vespa's kingdom, the Yellow Hornet Empire, not at all aware that his army was far too weakened to fight any conflict. Rarely did the bees win any battles, as they were far too underdeveloped to face a super army like the hornets. Parts of the colony were burned, and soldiers and civilians were killed. Dissent in the Honey Hive Colony was at its highest. Riots broke out, soldiers joined in on it, and they demanded that the monarchy be overthrown. Most royal officials, including Mellifer, pressured Dorsato to leave the throne willingly and they, soon afterwards, handed over the crown to Bea, who had just turned eighteen. Under her guidance, the bees ultimately surrendered, and she sadly signs a treaty, stating that the Honey Hive Colony has to lose 20% of its land to the Hornets. Unfortuantely, the treaty also demands Dorsato leave Honey Hive forever.

After the war was finished, Bea had immediately approved legislation to improve on her father's efforts (and the war) to make the kingdom thriving again. Luckily, the royal cabinet had used some of its excess wealth to restore the economy. While this was happening, Bea opened herself to suitable suitors. And she ends up with tons of them. Ranging from a religious fanatic named Enrico Maxwell and an obese penguin king from Dreamland… She eventually finds the right one, Prince Vinegar from the Hive of the Special Zone. They hit it off splendidly and Bea was married at the age of nineteen. Shortly afterwards, Prince Charming (or Charmy as Bea affectionately called him) was born.

Just as things were looking back up for Honey Hive, terror struck once again. One of Yellow Hornet's unruly princesses, Princess Vespa, had gathered strong warriors from her father's empire and stormed Honey Hive out of the blue. The army was overpowered, and the hive was once again at its knees. Vinegar managed to sneak Bea and Charmy, then an infant, away. The Hornet soldiers, however, managed to track her down, but not before Bea left Charmy on the safety of Team Chaotix's doorstep. Bea was dragged back to Honey Hive, where she learned of her husband's deadly fate, and would be at Vespa's mercy for the next six years.

Bea did not go into further details after that, but rather, tried to enjoy herself as she and the rest of the hive feasted on delicious delicacies, which she hadn't had in a long time, nor did anyone else for that matter (save for Team Chaotix).

The night was enjoyed away. The celebrations had lasted long past Charmy's bedtime, when even Vector and Espio had to retire for the night. Vector suggested getting as much sleep as they could, having realized Nic was their ride, and she left dragging Team Hooligan with her… It was going to be one long walk home, come tomorrow morning.

"Vector…" Espio started, once the two got settled in their guest room.

The large crocodile gave a yawn as big as him. "What's on yer mind, Espio?" he asked, "You seemed distracted lately. We're supposed to be celebratin', after all…"

"Hasn't anything crossed your mind?"

"Any of… what?"

"Charmy… Team Chaotix… All of this… Vector, I really think we should consider our future."

"Our… future…?" Vector blinked, and turned away awkwardly, "Ohhh… Oh jeez, Esp… Listen, I'm really flattered and all, and I hope we can stay friends, but, I kinda don't swing that way…"

"emI DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY!/em" Espio snapped, "I meant our future as emua team!"u/em

"Oh! Ohhhh!" Vector slapped his forehead, "Of course! That's what ya meant! I knew that! Hehehe… sorry."

There was an annoyed silence between the two… before Espio muttered, "Disappointed?"

"Shut up!"

The chameleon sighed. "Listen, in all seriousness, what are we going to do? Are we really leaving Charmy here?"

Vector glanced over. "Charmy..?" he was so happy for Charmy finding his mother and his true home… he completely forgot about the bee's other home, with him and Espio.

"You didn't honestly expect to come here, help Charmy find his birthplace and his mother, then just up and say, 'Time to go back'," Espio continued, "Vector, this is his home now… This…" He looked away, almost afraid to say it, "… This may be the last time we see Charmy…"

Vector let out a low, long sigh. "You're right Esp…" he moaned, "Poor Charmy…"

"Why do you say that?"

"If I didn't even think about it 'till now, what are the chances he was? It ain't fair to put him in this predicament. It'll break his heart."

Espio laid down in his bed, pulling the sheet over his body. "This was what I was worried about… But in the end, we have to do what's best for Charmy."

* * *

 **A/N:** Mellifer was created by Jerichards2 who really wanted to see him in the fic, and after having inspired many ideas for the Honey Hive Heist rewrite, I wanted to add him in somehow. After all, he can't be apart of Bea's life and not be mentioned and brought back in somehow...

The history up to the invasion all came from Jerichards as well, and mostly copy-paste with my own wording thrown in...

Also, I know I said one more chapter than epilogue... but i figured this was long enough to stand on its own as a chapter..


	12. Chapter 12

"Honey Hive Heist" REWRITE

Written by: Toni the Mink

Chapter 13

All official characters (c) SEGA

All fan characters (c) Toni the Mink

* * *

 **A/N:** No epilogue, just a final chapter. Written exactly the way_I_wanted it. No more outside influence for me... I hope you like it as well.

* * *

The hive was becoming cleaner and cleaner with each day that passed. Espio and Vector could already see a brighter difference as they made their way to the dining area, where breakfast was served, and Bea and Charmy were sitting.

The young bee waved his friends over. "Vector! Espio! Over here!"

The crocodile and chameleon joined their little friend. "Isn't this place great?" Charmy chimed, waving his fork full of pancakes in the air, "These guys make the most awesome foods! And because I'm a prince, whatever I ask for they give it to me right away! I bet if I tell them you're my friends, they'll give you whatever you want as well!"

Bea chuckled. "Now Charmy, sweetie, we musn't take advantage of our titles. These workers are as human as you and I."

Vector nodded. "It's tempting, kid, but we oughta do what yer mom says."

"Okay…" Charmy moaned, but immediately chinned up, "So whattya wanna do today, guys?"

Both reptiles cringed and face faulted at each other. Charmy could sense something was up. "What's wrong?"

"You want to tell him?" Vector asked Espio.

"You tell him," Espio replied, "You're the leader."

"Yeah…" Vector wiped a tear away, "But you won't burst into tears like I'm about to…"

Espio's eyes began to moist. "Who says I won't?"

"Okay, okay, I'll tell him."

"Tell me what?" the bee demanded.

Vector took in a big breath. "Look, Charmy, it's like this…" he sighed, "We really enjoyed having you on the team. You were annoying sometimes, but for the most part, you proved to be a great asset. But… now… it's time we left."

"Left..?" Charmy looked over to Bea, "But… but my momma!"

"When I say 'we', Charmy, I kinda mean me an' Espio."

Charmy whipped his head back. "You and Espio? But what about me?!"

"Charmy," Espio stepped in, "You need to stay here. You're the prince of Honey Hive. This is your home now…"

"You mean… you mean…" Charmy glowered, his eyes watering, "You don't want me anymore?!"

"No! Nooo!" Vector cried, "It's not that we don't want you! We do want you! But… you just belong here, okay?"

"No!" Charmy cried, "I belong with you! I'm a detective too, remember?!"

This was becoming harder. Vector tightened his look. "Now Charmy, you're staying here, you got me?!" he shouted, "That's final!"

Charmy frowned, hucked, and finally burst into tears. "But I don't wanna leave the Chaotiiix! Waaaaaah!"

Vector couldn't take it anymore… and he too burst into tears. "Waaaah! I don't want you to leave either!" The two embraced tightly, bawling their eyes out.

Even Espio was having trouble keeping it together as he wiped away the tears from his eyes. "Charmy, this is for the better," he wept, "We're only looking out for your best interest."

"But what about what_I_want?" the young prince cried.

Queen Bea approached Charmy, patting his head lightly. "What is it you want, dearest?"

"I…" Charmy sniffled, looking back from Vector to his mother. "I… want both of you! I wanna stay with Momma, but I don't wanna leave Team Chaotix!" He buried his face into Vector's chest and continued to wail, "What do I do?"

Vector lowered his head. "I… think you should stay, Charmy," he murmured, "This is yer momma we're talkin' about. We can't in good conscience take you away from your family."

"Nor can I do the same," spoke Bea.

The three turned to the queen, who had tears streaming down her cheeks we well.

"Momma..?" Charmy mewed.

"My little Charmy," Bea stroked her son's cheek, "How I love you… but it seems I'm not the only one who does. These detectives have raised you, taught you everything. I think you belong with them."

"What?" both Espio and Vector cried in unison.

"But Momma!" Charmy flew from Vector's arms to his mother's, "I don't wanna leave you either. Can't you move in with us?"

The queen shook her head. "My place is here, so that I may rule over our people. One day, Charmy, you will grow up to be king and take over my role…" she smiled, "Until then, it would be best if you stayed with the Chaotix."

"But your majesty," said Espio, "Are you sure? This is your son."

"You've done so well to raise him," Bea smiled, "And he's learned so much in his short six years. He should continue to learn under your guidance the values that make a king, which includes loyalty, hard work, and love."

"You mean it?" Vector grinned.

Bea nodded. "My only requests are that you don't overwork him, and that he returns here on the weekends and during holidays. Think of it as a 'boarding program'."

"Fine by me!" Vector chimed, grabbing Charmy and swinging him around, "Hear that, kid? We don't hafta let you go after all!"

"Yaaay!" Charmy cheered.

"Welcome back, Charmy," Espio smiled and nodded.

A smile and nod was enough for Charmy. He extended his arm out to the chameleon. "Group hug!"

Espio sighed. "Very well." But he didn't seem to mind one bit as he stepped over and hugged his teammates, who returned the gesture.

* * *

Two days wasn't enough however to spend reuniting with his mother, and he asked Vector if he could stay a bit longer, to which Vector replied, "Boarding starts next month!"

Before they could start the long journey home (having forgotten that Nic, their ride, took off without them), Bea insisted they stay a bit longer, and that she would provide transportation for them to return home… in which Espio reminded Vector that there_was_no home to go to. In response, Bea gave them plenty of gold and valuables to help pay to rebuild their house. Furthermore, she told them whenever they were low on money, they should not be afraid to ask for a small donation from time to time. Vector figured he was going to like Charmy's new life as a prince…

It was a sad goodbye to say the least. There were tears, but also the promise that they would be together as soon as a new month approached.

The money was more than enough to rebuild Team Chaotix's headquarters as good as new. Once everything was back in place and business started back up, the end of the month had come, and Charmy returned to the team, much to the delight of his partners.

Being a prince didn't change Charmy in the slightest. He was still the scatterbrained, hyperactive child who could pick up a clue in a second's notice, and occasionally get hollered at Vector once in awhile. The only thing that was different was that the team wouldn't have to worry about being in a financial hole anymore, although Charmy told Vector not to abuse Bea's generosity…

Besides, there was nothing more important and valuable than teamwork and friendship.

* * *

 _And that, my buddies, is the story of Team Chaotix's greatest adventure. Charmy was reunited with his mother and learned of his origins, Espio and I solved a case that took us six years to figure out, Charmy got to have the best of both worlds, being a detective and living with his Chaotix brothers, while being a prince and being with his queen mother, gettin' to see her on weekends, holidays, summers, and springs. And a kingdom, once ruled by a tyrannical hornet queen, was set free to live in peace and prosperity once again._

 _What about Team Hooligan you ask? Well, we ain't heard much of Nic after that whole fiasco… I can only imagine what she's doing to those guys… Fact, I don't really wanna think about it._

 _As for Enigma and Jumoke… Well, haven't heard much from 'em either. Espio has high hopes for 'em though. He's lookin' forward to that whole rematch with Enigma. Ah, I'm sure they'll be fine._

 _As for Queen Bea... Well, after a few months of recoverin' from the nightmare, the queen returned to her old beautiful self, and would remain that way even in old age, 'cause she knew no matter what, even when she's gone, her kingdom would be in good hands, and its future king would be in good hands of two brave heroes...and together the three of us would ALWAYS be known as..._

 _"TEAM CHAOTIX!"_

* * *

THE END.


End file.
